I call them cookies, you call them biscuits
by SpyMiss
Summary: College student Alfred has a hangover and a love for homemade pastries. Luckily for him, a certain Mr. Kirkland seems to have rather talented hands. USUK. The awesome trio. Other pairings will appear. Rated M for later chapters. AU because they are humans and Arthur can bake.
1. Prologue

The M-rating is for later chapters.

**Prologue.**

"Ugh, my head," Alfred mumbled.

The day was too _bright_ and _warm_ to be walking around outside with a hangover. As he slowly walked down the street from…somewhere..(he wasn't even sure where he was...Where the hell had Gil dragged them off to?) he slowly recalled the previous night's events. He had ended up at a strip club with Gilbert and Mathias and there had been booze...a lot of it. Alfred felt slightly sick remembering all the beer, the fancy drinks that smoked and the colourful shots. Dear lord, just how much had they been drinking? Both his friends where more advanced drinkers than him, so he had quickly lost count in his attempt to keep up with them. Amazingly his brain had refused to black out, and he was now the lucky owner of a memory where Mathias had puked all over the poor girl he was receiving a lap dance from.

Right now Alfred could kill for a cup of coffee and something to eat. Unfortunately, though, as soon as he found out, it was 6.30 on a Sunday morning, which meant that all shops and cafés were closed.

"Aww man" he whined and was about to sit down in the middle of the sidewalk to sulk as a light breeze brought a delicious smell to his nose. Wait, was that the smell of coffee? He looked around and spotted a small shop at the end of the street with a fewtables and signs in front of it. That must mean that it was open, right?

Reaching the corner of the street he saw that it was a small café and that the smell was definitely coming from the inside of it. A small bell above the door chimed as he stepped inside, alarming whomever was in charge of the shop. Alfred didn't take notice and inhaled the delightful smell of coffee. The place was small and cozy. A few tables and chairs were scattered around the room, but what took up most of the place was a large counter with a glass front. On the other side of the glass were cakes, pies, large cookies, rolls - you name it.

"Damn," Alfred mumbled, his eyes bulging at the sight of them and his stomach loudly voicing it's approval**.**

"Can I help you sir?"

Alfred realized he had squatted down and pressed his nose against the glass. He blushed slightly as he looked up. A girl with light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and with green eyes, looked down at him with an amused smile.

"Oh eh yes!" Alfred got up.

"A large coffee to go aaand..." he looked back down at the delicious food. "A triple chipped chocolate muffin, a raspberry and almond bite, a cinnamon roll and... What is a Smiley Limey?"

"It's a sand cake with lime juice in it and lemon flavoured icing" the girl answered, while fetching Alfred's orders.

"Cool, grab me one of those as well then." Alfred beamed at her.

"Someone is hungry, " she laughed and handed him his coffee, adding "rough night?" as Alfred sighed in pleasure after taking a long sip of the hot drink.

"Yeah" he said. "One of my friends proposed to his lover yesterday, and the answer was yes, so of course we had to celebrate that" Alfred smiled, thinking of how nervous Matthias had been just before declaring all his feelings for Lukas. No wonder, as the Norwegian hardly showed any emotions ever - only God knew what went through the head of that expressionless dude.

The girl chuckled and handed him the large paper bag as he paid.  
"Great, thanks eeh.." his eyes squinted and he leaned over the counter a bit to get a better look at her name tag. "Elizabeta? Wow that's a pretty and unusual name you've got there."

The girl smiled and looked up at him through her eye lashes.  
"Aren't you cute. And how very nice it is to hear someone actually being able to pronounce it." She leaned forward too - too close for Alfred's liking - handing him the receipt.

Great...another girl flirting with him. But Alfred hid his displeasure and smiled his forever charming smile as he retreated to the door.

He chose to head for the local park as he couldn't wait until he came home to eat. The town was still very peaceful and he enjoyed this quietness after a night with loud music and people. Alfred took another sip of his coffee and opened the brown paper bag. Taking out the cinnamon roll and he took a large bite of it.

"Oh my God!" he said loud enough to scare of some nearby pigeons. "This is..this is so good!"

He ate the rest of the bags content in amazed silence, trying to slow down so he could experience all the flavours. But he couldn't - it all just tasted way too good.  
When he finished he clapped his stomach.

"Man that was awesome," he thought, astonished. Eyeing his watch he groaned as he realized he had to go to work soon and that he really needed a shower before that. Not that he didn't like his job, but he didn't feel like walking fifteen different dogs while still feeling hung over. He would much rather sleep or have another piece of pie. Mmmh pie.

How come he'd never seen that place before? The town might be big, but not big enough to be called a city. The rest of that day all Alfred could think of was that café and it's delicious pastries. That night he even dreamed of Smiley Limey. 'I _have _to know where they get their food delivered from,' he though as soon as he woke up.

But his new mission had to wait for a couple of days. He had a test coming up, and even though he normally wouldn't bother preparing for it, he had made a bet with Matthew on who could get the best score.

"But soon.." he said to himself.

And that was how he met a certain Mr. Kirkland. A man who would change Alfred's life forever.

* * *

So this is my very first everything and therefor my baby.  
Hope you enjoyed.

There are probably some spelling/gramma mistakes in it, so please tell me if you find some that I didn't pick up myself. But as said before, it's my very first fic, so be nice to me. :)

Thanks a lot to Moonlit Dark for beta reading it.

Chapter 1 will be up very soon, I promise. It is already written, I just need to go through it a couple of times.

~Ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

Rated M for later chapters.

**Chapter 1.**

Arthur messed up and pulled at his already unruly hair.

"Who the bloody hell left the milk out overnight?!" He yelled.  
When he didn't get any answer he stomped out into the shop, just in time to see Elizabeta thank a customer and wishing them a good day with a big smile on her face. Arthur waited until the costumer had exited the café before yelling again.

"Liz! Who the hell left out the milk?" he repeated.

The Hungarians service smile vanished as she turned to greet Arthurs rather impressive frown.  
"Chill boss," she sighed. "I discovered the mistake when I came in this morning, and have sent Heracles off to get some fresh supplies."

Arthur face-palmed.  
"You sent that idiot to do that?" he groaned. "He won't make it back in time. He'll probably get distracted by some lost kitten or fall asleep while walking. Why did I even hire that git?!"

Liz was about to point out that it wouldn't have been much different if the Greek had stayed in the shop, but realized she wouldn't get through to her boss, while he was still mumbling British insults and cursing the boy. Instead she rolled her eyes and shook her head as he went out into the back again. That guy really needed to get laid. A perverted expression spread across her face as she internally went through the guys on her too-hot-can't-even-but-unfortunately-gay list. She was disturbed by the bell above the door and turned around to greet a costumer.

"Hello and welcome to Café Fae, how - oh, it's you. Hello Bright-eyes." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Hey Elizabeta - wait you call it Café Fae? " Alfred grinned. "What does that even mean?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't my idea. Apparently is means something like fairies.. God I don't know. And please, call me Liz" She purred and gave the tall blond a once over. He was wearing blue and green Hawaii shorts and a plain white t-shirt, which was a nice contrast to his tanned skin. Today his normal glasses were replaced by sunglasses, and as he pushed them up to rest in his hair, he revealed just how blue his eyes were. His hair was thick and probably bleached from the sun.

'My god' she thought to herself. 'He looks like a model from a holiday commercial.'  
She imagined how his muscles would flex when he pulled of the t-shirt just before diving into the waves of some exotic ocean that would match his eye color**.** She wasn't sure what his age was, but he looked like a guy who was still in college.

"Eh alright. You can call me Alfred then. So Liz.." He said reaching the counter, eyes already darting between the pastries behind the glass. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

She batted her eyes and as she moved to lean a bit over the counter, she made sure to give Alfred free view of her cleavage.

"Sure, shoot." She answered.

Alfred's looked her easily in the eyes, without showing any struggles keeping them there. He didn't even blush. What the hell..

"I was wondering if you could tell me what company you get your food from?"  
Liz blinked. This was not the question she usually got from hot guys coming into the shop, but before she could answer the blond continued.

"Because, woah! I have never tasted anything like it. It was like..like.."

Liz watched Alfred as he flapped his arms around, trying to express with body language whatever his mouth had experienced that his brain apparently knew no words for.

"Like magic?" she offered.

"Yes! It tasted like magic and rainbows and made me think of sunshine and puppies!" He stopped as he realized just how fitting the name of the café was.

"Can I get you anything?" Liz chuckled, too amused to remember that he had asked a question.

"Large coffee please."

"To go?"  
"Nah, I don't have classes until afternoon, so I'll hang around for a bit."

As she turned to fill a cup up with newly made coffee, she asked over her shoulder, "anything else I can get you?"

Alfred's face lit up. "Can you get me one of those cupcakes with blue icing? I saw them last time I was here, but didn't have enough money to buy one at the time." His eyes sparkled just by the thought of it and Elizabeta felt bad for bursting his bubble as she said,

"Sorry Alfred, we had some problems with the ingredients this morning, so we haven't made any cupcakes yet."

Alfred opened his mouth, probably to order something else but was interrupted by the café's bell as the door opened.

" 'ello Liz, got da milk."

"Good Heracles , you better hurry out in the back with it. He is pretty pissed."

"Oh okay." The guy's rather dull attitude didn't even change. Liz sighed. She liked the cute Greek but God that guy could look tired. And his hair. It looked like he should've visited a hairdresser three months ago. She crossed her arms and watched Heracles move to the door leading to the back of the shop - wait.. what the.. was that a kitten in his back pocket?

She turned to joke about it with Alfred, but silenced as she caught him checking more than just the kitten out.

'Ohohoho, so that it how it is' she mused.

"Here is your coffee. Please take a seat and if you don't mind waiting the cupcakes will soon be done."

Alfred grabbed his coffee. "Great - wait...are you saying that all your stuff is homemade?" he asked in surprise.

'Wow that took a while to sink in,' Liz though but shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, the boss makes it all himself. He doesn't trust anyone else with it."

"My God, I have to meet him!" Alfred blurted. "I mean, he is like a hero with baking-superpowers."

The Hungarian smiled. He really was just like a child sometimes.

"Sorry, he is kinda busy right now as he is behind with baking and stuff."  
"Oh yeah, 'of course. Another time maybe. I'll be sitting outside then. The weather is awesome today."

Liz sighed as she watched that pretty backside of his walking out the door. Why did all the hot sweet guys have to be gay…? Oh wait Arthur was gay as well. She grimaced. Sure, he was handsome and that accent of his sexy as hell, but he was always so grumpy and would often sound much older than his 27 years. He _really_ had to get laid soon, or she would have to quit her job.  
As she eyed Mr. Bright Eyes, through the window an idea formed in her head.

Ohohoho.

* * *

The sun was pleasant and Alfred turned his head towards it. He sipped the last of his coffee and removed some dog hair from his shorts. It had been thirty minutes already, but he didn't mind. Life was great; he had a job he liked, things were going well at college and the whole summer was ahead of him. Plus he had just discovered this new awesome café. He hadn't told his friends about it yet. He kinda wanted it for himself as it was for now. Himself and other strangers of course. Alfred smiled into the sun and closed his eyes.

Someone coughed. Alfred looked up and was met with the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. They were set on either side of a straight nose in a handsome face, topped with rather unruly dark blond hair. He noticed the guy's characteristic eyebrows were a lot darker than the hair on top of his head. Alfred zoomed out from the stranger's face and noticed he was wearing black suit trousers, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, underneath a green and rather old fashioned vest, mostly covered by a flour and icing stained apron.

The man coughed again looking rather uncomfortable as Alfred continued to stare at him through his sunglasses.

"I believe you ordered a cupcake, sir?"

Alfred snapped out of his trance, jumped to his feet and snatched his sunglasses off.

"Oh there is no reason for you to get up, sir. I was just making sure- " he was cut off as Alfred grabbed his right hand, so he had to balance the plate with the blue iced cupcake on his left. Alfred was furiously shaking his hand as he almost yelled, "You are the dude who make these awesome cupcakes and stuff right? Man, am I glad to meet you. It's such an honor."

"Mother of -!" The green eyed man yelped. "Sorry, but who are you? I don't believe we have met."

That voice, that accent! - My God. Alfred was taken in by every aspect of the man. "Alfred F. Jones, sir - your biggest fan." Alfred grinned boyishly.

The green-eyed man looked straight into Alfred's eyes, humor showing in his own.

"Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you," he said, finally returning Alfred's firm handshake.

From the inside of the café Liz and Heracles were betting on when they would be able to feel a change in their boss' mood. It wouldn't be long, judging on how Arthur was already showing signs of a smile.

* * *

**First chapter up, hurrah! :D And we got to see some Arthur *purrs*. Not much though, but there will be lot more next chapter.  
**

**Thanks a lot to my darling Moonlit Dark for beta reading it.**

**~ Over and out ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**Chapter 2.**

The young blue-eyed American quickly became a regular costumer at Café Fae. He would pop his head in three or four times a week, sometimes staying for most of the day, other times only to grab a quick cup of coffee and a cake (or three) to go.

First Arthur thought him a bit of a nuisance, distracting his employees. But then again, it was never too busy so he couldn't really order them back to work when there wasn't much to do. Also he couldn't kick out Alfred as he had increased their income. Arthur had never seen anyone with such great appetite, and it must havebeen the work of the gods, that Alfred wasn't fat. God, the boy wasn't even chubby. Quite the opposite, which Liz among other things so helpfully had pointed out more than once. She had also been chatting about how Mr. Bright Eyes - as she would call him - must work out a lot to maintain that lovely lean body of his, to which Arthur had stuttered that how the hell should he know, and turned his back on her.  
It wasn't like he paid any attention to Alfred's body. Or his face, with those too blue eyes, or that charmi- no _annoying_ cowlick of his. Nope. Not at all.

But as the time went by, Arthur got quite used to Alfred's presence and even began to look forward to see that bloody grin of his. - Not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Turn that frown upside down," Liz said as she walked past Arthur, attaching her nametag to her blouse.

"What? I'm not frowning." Arthur said, clearly frowning even more by her comment.

"Is it because Mr. Bright Eyes is late?" She asked smirking.

"Tsk, no." Arthur scoffed. It wasn't like they had any appointment or anything. Alfred just usually showed up before noon on Mondays because he didn't have classes until three O'clock and now it was ten to two.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Speakingof the devil. Arthur quickly grabbed a cloth and went to wipe off the spotless tables, just to do something, so it wouldn't look like he had been waiting for Alfred.

"Don't be silly, it's not like we had an appointment," was the greeting Alfred got from the small Brit.

Alfred seemed to ignore the comment and instead said, "My classes were swapped today since Mr. Braginski couldn't make it to school. Something about a sister of his visiting town and craving all of his attention." He laughed that sunshine laughter of his as he threw his bag on the table Arthur was currently wiping.

The smile Arthur had tried to hide whenhe finally got to see Alfred turned into a scowl.

"What have I said about putting your bag on the tables? _And_ your filthy shoes?!" he added as Alfred sat down, swung his legs onto the table and tipped his chair back onto two legs.

"Aw come on Artie. Turn that frown upside down." Alfred grinned.

"No!" Arthur said slapping the American's legs of the table, resulting in Alfred flapping his arms and grabbing Arthur's wrist to stay in balance. "And don't call me that. And why does everyone keep saying that I'm frowning? Frowning is for old men."

Alfred snickered as he gained balance.

"What?!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, you are the master of frowns. You can't deny it. " Alfred tugged at Arthurs wrist so he was forced to step closer and lean down. "See, you even get lines right here," the younger man said, letting a finger stroke across Arthur's forehead, as if to smooth out the skin. Arthur, who was caught off guard, just stood there, swallowed by bright blue eyes. Their faces were close enough for the Brit's breath to fog Alfred's classes slightly. Alfred moved his eyes to look into Arthur's own green ones and he could still feel the warm hand on his wrist. He had no idea for how long they had been staring at each other - it could have been minutes or hours, or just seconds.

The spell broke as a loud crash came from behind the counter followed by a shriek. They were both startled and Arthur snapped out of it first, pulling his wrist away as he spun around.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" he demanded as he leaned over the counter to look at the floor. Several glasses were smashed to pieces and were spread all over the floor. Between them sat Heracles, his hand clutching his blood covered right arm. Elizabeta was desperately trying to convince the Greek to let her stop the blood with a wet towel, but he just sat there - probably in shock.

"Shit." Arthur swung himself over the counter (something Alfred later would tell him had looked 'so awesome' and 'graceful') to crouch down beside Heracles to force the guy's hand away so he could have a look at the wound.

"I think it needs stitching," he said after a moment.

"What happened?" Alfred asked wide-eyed as he leaned over the counter and saw the shards and blood.

"Never mind that now, we need to get him to the hospital."

Arthur ran to get his keys from the back of the shop. "Alfred, please help me carry the lad out into my car. It doesn't look like he can move on his own right now. Elizabeta, keep an eye on the shop dear. If we are not back before closing time, just close up and go home. Oh and be an angel and take the scones out of the oven in eh, 11 minutes." Arthur directed.

"How can you think of your food in a time like this," Liz mumbled but nodded.

When Arthur came back in, he threw the spare keys to the shop to her and nodded for Alfred to follow him with Heracles.

Arthur ran to his car, parked just across from the café, and held the door open for Alfred as he more lifted than just supported the still bleeding man.

"You." He pointed at Alfred. "You come with me."

"Wha- eh alright." Alfred did as he was told and sat behind Arthur to make sure Heracles didn't faint or anything.

They arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, both Heracles and Alfred rather pale. In Heracles' case it was probably from blood loss, but Arthur didn't have time to think further about why Alfred looked the same. Right now all that mattered was to get hold of a doctor or something.

The Greek still hadn't said anything and looked quite nervous when he was escorted into another room by a nurse.

Arthur exhaled and sat down on a bench next to Alfred in the waiting room. He turned to him and was about to say something, when he realized Alfred was still pale - or what was pale compared to his normal tanned skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah…" That didn't sound convincing. Arthur told him so and Alfred sighed.

"Dude, where did you take your driving lessons? Because whoever agreed to give you your driver license must have been dead to begin with."

"What the hell? My driving skills are just fine, this country is the one having other rules than what I'm used to back in England." Alfred just laughed at his excuses, color returning to his face.

"And anyway we had to hurry to get Heracles here," Arthur scoffed, slightly embarrassed that he had managed to make Alfred carsick. Alfred who loved wild rollercoasters and fast cars.

"Well I'm still not lookin' forward to the ride home." the American chuckled.

"You want to walk home? Be my guest." Arthur shot back but with a smile in his voice.

"You were the one who dragged me here in the first place. You know, you can be quite bossy." Alfred stretched his legs and arms before settling with his left arm on the back of the bench behind Arthur, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Arthur elbowed lightly the others ribs and Alfred mocked gasped as he clutched his side dramatically with his right hand. The Brit chuckled.

It had taken quite a while to get the Greek stitched back up, but twelve stitches and two cups of tea (coffee for Alfred) later they were on their way back again. The sun was hanging low in the sky as Arthur pulled up in front of Heracles' flat.

"Are you alright?" Arthur looked worriedly at Heracles.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Thank you for-" Arthur stared at him in disbelief. My God, the lad was falling asleep on his way out of the car.

"I'll take him up," Alfred offered and got out of the car. Arthur watched as the guys found Heracles' keys and got inside.

He turned to look out the front window, his fingers tapping to the rhythm of the low hum coming from his lips. Today had been a strange day and right now he was looking forward to get home and make himself a _proper_ cup of tea. He jumped slightly as Alfred opened the front door and slid into the passenger seat beside him.

"He's sleepin' like a baby." Alfred grinned.

Well when didn't he? Apparently that was what had brought Heracles in today's situation. Apparently the guy had been walking with a tray of newly washed glasses and had fallen asleep, resulting in the following crash. Arthur shook his head as he started the car, and headed back to the shop.

"Sorry for dragging you with me today." He said quietly as they reached the café. "I just didn't know what to do and.. " He trailed off.

"I get it man. I was a bit freaked out as well." Alfred admitted, closing the car door behind him. Arthur smiled gratefully at him as he unlocked the shop's door. It was long past closing time and Liz had gone home.

"But still, thanks." Alfred just smiled as he quickly grabbed his bag from the table.

"Just give me a sec, and I'll drive you home." Arthur said heading to the back of the shop.

"Oh you don't need t-" Alfred began.

"Rubbish, that's the least I can do. " Arthur made a quick check in the small bakery. Liz had been a sweetheart to clean everything up before going home. He went across the room to get his jacket before heading back to Alfred.

The American was leaning against the counter, looking out of the window, deep in thought. He hadn't seen Arthur reentering the room, and Arthur took advantage of this opportunity to look at Alfred. He really did look handsome as he stood there, the last light from the sun hitting his figure and making him almost glow. Arthur swallowed, something suddenly being stuck in his throat. Then Alfred looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Artie."

* * *

_Authors note: Not much to say. A chapter with a little bit of fluff in it._

_Oh and thanks guys for the cool reviews and PM's! Please keep that up. It makes me oh so jolly. :D_

_Next chapter will reveal a bit of why I rated this fic. M. *Giggles*_

_Anyway, thanks to Moonlit Dark for Beta reading me shit._

_~ Auf Wiedersehen ~_


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is one of the reasons why this fic is rated M.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Wait up Al!"

Alfred who was heading for his bike, slowed his pace to let Gill catch up. They were both done with classes for the day.

"Hey buddy, long time no see," Alfred said.

"Yeah _that_ is not my fault. You are the one always busy before class and runs off after school before any of us can catch up, " the white haired guy answered. "Seriously, what are you spending all your time on? We have to have another guys' night out soon! It's been like three weeks since we owned any clubs."

Alfred just looked at the threatening black clouds above their heads. It would be raining soon. Arthur hated the rain. Apparently, so did his parents as the wet English climate had been the main reason for the whole family to move to the southern part of North America. The thought of the Brit made Alfred smile.

"Hey Al, are you even listening?" Matthias said, while Gill slapped his shoulder to demand his attention. Alfred hadn't even noticed the Dane joining them.

"Talk to us dude!" Matthias whined, Gill still hitting him.

"Cut it out already!" Alfred laughed. "What do you want from me?"

"To know what the fuck is going on in that head of yours. We have barely talked these last couple of weeks. First we thought something was wrong and you needed time to - I don't fucking know- but you are like a freakin' ray of sunshine these days," Gill complained and put on his forever present sunglasses to mark his point. Matthias snatched them from him, pointing out what Alfred had thought, "you look like a douche, the sun isn't even shining," and threw them in a trash bin they passed. The Dane turned his attention towards Alfred again, leaving Gill to shout and almost dive head first into the garbage to get a hold of his beloved accessory.

"No but seriously, did you find yourself a lil' bird or something?" Matthias said, bumping his shoulder against Alfred's

The thought of Arthurs face, if he'd heard someone call him a 'lil' bird', was about to make Alfred laugh out loud, but then he suddenly stopped up.

Why had he thought of Arthur when Matthias had asked that? Did he really think of Arthur that way? But they were just buddies, right? And fairly new buddies of that. Of course Alfred admired his friend, but..

'Uugh Al, who are you kidding?' The American shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He more than just admired the Briton. He stopped by the café all the time, and yes, sure he liked to talk to Liz and Heracles, but his eyes would always find their way to Arthur. He would check him out whenever Arthur didn't look. He would talk to the Brit, searching his brain for stuff that made him sound more bright and interesting, though he never took it as far as to lie to Arthur. He had done that once (just a minor thing about knowing a lot about soccer ), but those green eyes would look into his in a way that made Alfred admit straight after, that he had no idea of how to play it.

"Hahaha, bull**'**s eye, huh?" The Dane laughed as he spotted a light shade of pink spreading across his friends face.

"N- no. Shut up."

Gill catcalled causing Alfred's blush to deepen.

"Anyway, we are going out tonight and you should join us. We are warming up at my place around seven," Matthias said.

"Yes Alfie, join us! Then you can tell us aaall about your sweetheart while we braid each other's hair," Gilbert mocked while batting his eyes.

"Seriously dude, I'm glad not all guys are like you, or I would consider turning straight, " Alfred grimaced. Matthias laughing as Gill tackled Alfred and they both ended up on the ground, struggling to get the other into a headlock.

* * *

The bell would have given away his presence as Alfred entered the Café, if it wasn't because no one was there. He sat down at a table, took out his math book and started scribbling down notes on a clean sheet of paper.

"Oh hello Alfred. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Alfred looked up, and felt a warm feeling spread inside him as his favourite Brit entered the shop from the back. Arthur pulled off his apron and Alfred noticed that he wasn't wearing his usually west and the white shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up as it usually was. It made him look more casual and…hot.

"Are my eyes betraying me or is that a book? Never thought I would see you with that kind of accessory," Arthur teased as he leaned over the table to have a look.

"You forget that I'm still in school," Alfred managed to answer, a bit distracted by the Brit's scent. He inhaled slowly through his nose. The other smelled like cake, tea and something else. Something Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on. Something warm and nice.

"No, I just thought that you did everything electronically these days," Arthur replied, then grimaced as he realized what the book was about.

"Blimey, it looks complicated." Alfred pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs.

"Nah, I like a good challenge."

Arthur straightened and shook his head as he headed behind the counter. "I can't believe that someone would take these kind of classes. And actually like it. Anyway, would you care for something to eat with me?"

Alfred looked up and met Arthur's eyes. D-did he just ask him out?

"S-seriously?" Arthur blinked.

"Well yes? I'm having my lunch break now anyway, " he answered waving a pot of coffee.

Oh, that was what he meant. Alfred felt like an idiot. Why had his brain jumped to the conclusion that Arthur was asking him out? It wasn't like Arthur hadn't asked him this kind of question before. So why did he think like this now? He shook his head, embarrassed by his own brain.

"No? That's not like you - to turn down food."

"Oh! No! That's not what I meant! Food sounds great!" Alfred almost shouted and then face palmed, even more embarrassed. Arthur looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright my friend?" He edged around the counter with tea in his right hand and coffee in his left.

Friend. He was no more than a friend to Arthur and that would probably never change.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Alfred lied and faked a grin. Arthur eyed him, but didn't prod him any further. He went out into the back and came back in with a large chocolate filled roll and some butter. It smelled fantastic and was still warm, taken right from the oven.

"On the house," Arthur said as he placed the plate on top of Alfred's notes and took place by the table himself. Alfred's mood improved.

"Really? Hey thanks."

"Not to worry. As my most important costumer, I guess you should have some special offers once in a while," he said, sipping his tea.

Alfred's mood improved even further. Arthur might not see him in the same way as Alfred saw him, but being announced as Arthur's (and not just the shop's) most important costumer was good enough for him. For now.

"Thanks a lot Arthur," he said between bites. He smiled at the Brit, trying to get all his gratefulness into that smile. Arthur smiled back and him and then chuckled.

"You have chocolate all over you face. How old are you? " Alfred tried to wipe his mouth of with the back of his hand, but that only coursed it to worsen, judging on how Arthurs chuckles turned into a laugh. Alfred wasn't sure if he had ever head Arthur laugh properly and he sucked in all of this wonderful sound, stuffed it into a bottle and filed it under precious memories.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, as he tried to stifle his laugh. "Here, let me."

Still smiling he licked his thumb before reached for Alfred's face and wiped of the smudge. Alfred felt his face heat up as Arthur just added a fantasy to the American's brain. A fantasy he knew he would be using as soon as he was alone in his apartment. He had to get out some more. Maybe he should take up on the offer of a guy's night out to avoid a sore wrist. As Arthur pulled away, Alfred realized he'd been holding his breath. This guy was going to be the death of him.

It began to rain heavily and Alfred used it as an excuse to stay.

The rest of the afternoon they sat at that table, talking about everything and nothing, Arthur only getting up to serve a few costumers or get some more coffee for Alfred - on the house, he kept saying.

Arthur would tell him how he sometimes missed England, how big and scary America first had seemed to him, when he moved here with his parents eleven years ago. How he just wanted to blend in but his accent was his giveaway. He also shared how he was afraid of heights and that he had received his first kiss behind a container by some 'damned French frog'.

Alfred returned these personal stories by telling Arthur about his parents, who still lived on the small farm that he grew up on, but that the countryside life clashed with his dream of one day becoming a rocket scientist. He told about his time in high school, where he so desperately had tried to be popular, so he had kept to himself and a few friends just how into math and science he was. He also told Arthur that he had a weakness for dogs and learned that the Brit was more of a cat person.

* * *

It was still raining when Alfred had to leave. Arthur had let some rather impressive curses slip, when he remembered that he had to walk home that day, because his car was getting a broken taillight fixed.

When Alfred reached his apartment he was drenched and cold. He didn't feel like going out to night, so he texted Matthias, telling him he had to finish a paper. It wasn't a lie, but he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it with his head still full of Arthur.

He undressed, removed his glasses and turned on the shower, letting the water return the warmth to his body. Arthur was probably closing up the shop now. Or maybe he was already home. Maybe he was drenched as well - that white shirt being wet and see-through, sticking to his chest.

His cock twitched and hardened at the mere thought.  
Alfred grabbed a firm hold of it, as he imagined Arthur undressing, revealing hard nipples from being cold. All Alfred wanted to do was reach out and touch the other's smooth pale skin, to let his fingers run through that soft and unruly hair, messing it up even more, making Arthur look even sexier.

Alfred steadied himself with one hand against the cool tiles, as the other stroked his cock faster. Maybe Arthur would push him against the wall. Take control. Letting his skilled hands feel Alfred up._  
_Small groans escaped his lips. He tightened his grip as he thought of the English man kissing him, sucking his tongue into his own mouth. Alfred wished he knew what Arthur tasted like. But all he could do was remember Arthur's scent and then imagine that that was how he would taste.

His fingers on the wall clawed at the tiles, mouth slack, his breathing quickened. His whole body shaking with pleasure. If he could just- ah ugh. Then the thought of Arthur licking one of his fingers reached his brain. That was enough to send him over the edge and he came with his crush's name on his lips.

* * *

_Authors note: There ya go. A chapter with some Awesome Trio, fluff and smut._  
_So this was me writing my first jerk off! Haha. It really isn't a big deal or anything, but I was so embarrassed when I e-mailed it to Moonlit Dark, so she could beta read it. Most of all, because I know her irl... xD_

_But cool as she is, she just shrugged it off with a casual "I've read 'worse'. Haven't we all?" True dat..true dat._

_Btw, my writing will probably contain both English and American spelling. Hope it doesn't bother you too much._

_Anyway, thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews guys! Keep them coming - just like Christmas time, it makes me jolly. :D_

_~På gensyn~_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arthur sneezed.

His mum used to tell him when he was a child, that sneezing is caused by someone, somewhere saying your name. He'd thought it funny at the time, thinking that everyone called Arthur in the world, would sneeze at the same time. Now he was older and wiser (or at least that was what he tried to tell himself) but he still liked the thought. Who could be saying his name? He hoped it was Alfred…  
He blushed, realizing what he had been thinking. Why would that tosser think of him anyway?!

Arthur was nothing special. He had done nothing with his life so far, apart from being the owner of a small café. He would often think himself boring and dull. Nothing like that charming and carefree American. Alfred had his entire life ahead of him and good God, the lad definitely knew how to dream big. A flaming rocket scientist?!  
He could probably do it. Though Alfred could seem naïve and thick-headed sometimes, he sure got good grades, especially in math and science.

Arthur sat on the sofa, watching some gardening program while sipping tea from a mug covered with unicorn prints. He suddenly realized that the room was becoming quite dark; the only light was the cold blue flickering from the telly. Was it already this late? He should make dinner.

In the kitchen he opened the fridge, glaring into it with empty eyes. Sometimes he wished he could make dinner to someone beside himself. Or someone would make him dinner. After standing in a bakery half the day, he often couldn't be bothered making something proper. Not that he could anyway. He might be good at baking, but apparently that was as far his "food skills" would go.

Arthur sighed as he decided on a couple of loaves of bread with cheese. Eating in a silence too loud, his thoughts once again wandered to Alfred. He had become so used to the American's loud and outgoing personality, so that when he wasn't with him, everything seemed too quiet. He should get himself a cat. Or a goldfish. Anything really.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel this lonely..

Arthur looked at his mobile phone. They had exchanged numbers earlier that day, because that was what friends did right? They made it possible for the other to make contact whenever they needed to talk, right? Friends and lovers…

Arthur reached for his phone typing a short message.

**Me: Did you manage to reach your flat without getting too wet?  
[Message sent 7:33 PM]**

As he did the dishes his phone vibrated on the table.

**Alfred: Nope almost drowned. ;D  
[Message received 7:45 PM]**

Before Arthur could reply, he received another text.

**Alfred: And its called an apartment. 11 years and u still get those things wrong. ;)  
[Message received 7:46 PM]**

Arthur wiped his hands and smiled, as he typed back.

**Me: Nice to hear you didn't die. Or else I would have to show my respects at your funeral, and I really don't have the time for that. And besides, I'm not going to lower myself to your primitive language.  
[Message sent 7:50 PM]**

**Alfred: Meanie! :( Anyway youre dying first ol' man!  
[Message received 7:55 PM]**

Old man?! That twat! He was not that much older!

**Me: I'll overlook that comment for now, you twat. Instead I should give you a grammar and spelling lesson!  
[Message sent 7:57 PM]**

**Alfred: lol :P  
[Message received 8:00 PM]**

Arthur felt his chest warm. He wasn't alone. He had Alfred.  
Even when it kept on raining for a week his mood didn't change. Because he got to see that bright smile almost every day.

* * *

The 4th of July was coming up, and even though Arthur usually didn't care for the holiday, the date meant something new to him now. It was Alfred's birthday.

"What should I give him?" he desperately asked Liz. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"Who?"

"Alfred. His birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to give him!" Liz looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Why not just bake him a cake with 'happy birthday' written on it?"

"I can't do that. He eats my cakes every day. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. It's nothing special." Arthur sighed and leant against the doorframe, wiping dough off of his hands.

"You want to give him something special? Now why is that? Thought you guys were only friends?" she purred, her grin turning wicked. Arthur could feel his face burn.

"D-don't be silly, of course we are just friends."

Just friends…

"But he is turning twenty, a-and I know it is a big deal to him. He believes that leaving his teen years will make him a true grown-up." Arthur snickered. There was no way that the puppy-loving, video-gaming Disney-fanatic with a hero complex was ever truly going to grow up. He would forever be like a child, the way he took the whole world in with his big blue eyes and that grin of his. Not that Arthur wanted it any other way.

But then again. Alfred becoming a "true" grown up kind of helped Arthur not feeling like he was sporting jail bait.

Elizabeta watched her boss with amusement. Apparently he was having an inner conversation, which made his face go through several expressions and fifty shades of pink.

"What about taking him on a trip? Let's see... to the beach for instance? You know, make a picnic out of it or something." Arthur jumped slightly, as she interrupted his thoughts. He had almost forgotten her presence.

"Picnic at the beach you say? Actually...That's not a bad idea." Arthur said tapping a finger against his lips.

Liz offered to help out with the food, but the Brit, afraid that she would demand extra payment for it, tried to convince her that he was very well capable of handling some sandwiches himself. Liz knowing about Arthur's (lack of) skills beyond baking, assured him she wouldn't charge him for extra hours.

"Look at it as my contribution to Alfred's birthday present," she said.  
The day at the café was dull as always so they kept themselves busy with planning the rest of Alfred's birthday.

As Arthur closed up the shop, he smiled to himself. He liked the plan he had ended up with. It was special, without being too much, considering they hadn't known each other for ages - even though it sometimes felt that way. All he had to do was crossing his fingers for the weather to be nice and warm and that Alfred didn't have anything planned on his birthday.

At that last thought, Arthur quickly texted Alfred.

* * *

The late afternoon sun made the shadows in the park long. The air had been humid all day, and it was still unusually hot, making the guys' movements slower and made them struggle to keep their breaths even. Trying to blink the sweat out of his eyes, Matthias lost focus and got blocked by Alfred, who snatched the orange ball from him, moving towards the hoops in long fast strides. As he jumped, the American adjusted the basketball in his hands before throwing it. The ball circled the metal ring a couple of times, before falling through.

Alfred whooped and high fived Matthew.  
Gilbert bent over, steadying his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Matthias slumped down on the asphalt next to him.

"Why do we keep agreeing to play against them? We get our asses kicked every time. Not sure my pride can keep this up." The Dane wiped the sweat from his face with his t-shirt.

"Tell me about it. This is _so_ not awesome! I mean, Alfred you have way too much energy and that Canadian son-of-a-bitch sneaks up on ya. I'm serious, he is so quick - it's like you don't even see him," Gilbert complained as he accepted a coke from a smiling Matthew.

"Must be something supernatural running in their family," Matthias agreed.

"Aaw someone is a sore loser." Alfred grinned, his hands still playing with the basketball.

"The secret is maple syrup on everything you eat," his cousin added and laughed at Gill's disgusted face.

"By the way Al, what are you doing on your birthday? Going to celebrate it together with the rest of America like all the other years?" Matthias teased, making the others laugh.

Alfred made a face. It wasn't that he didn't like his birthday or anything (who could hate their own birthday anyway?) but every year was the same. Either his own family or his cousin's would throw some big party to celebrate both the Independence Day and his birthday. Even though Matthew and his parents were originally from Canada, they had lived in the states for so long now, that they celebrated the 4th of July like proper Americans. Sure the celebrations were nice, but Alfred was becoming a bit tired of the routines. This year he turned twenty - he was finally done being a teen - and he would really like to spend his birthday in some other way than watching the same TV-shows, eating the same kind of food asalways and ending it all with firework.

"Probably." he answered.

"Remember my mom still wants a wish list. No list, no gifts." Matthew reminded him.  
"Actually it is in my bag." Alfred headed for the park bench, where they had thrown all their things before the game. As he searched his school bag he noticed his phone blinking. Unlocking the screen he saw it was a message from Arthur.

Taking his bike and bag with him, he returned to the group and handed Matthew a folded piece of paper while grinning.  
"Sorry Matt, but none of your mom's desserts for me this year. Got other plans for my b-day."

They all turned their gazes to him, his cousin looking slightly confused.

"But didn't you just say..?"  
"Yup, but there has been some changes in the plans. Got a date. Oh well, gotta go." He said, as if what he had just announced didn't matter.

"Wha- a date?! With who? Hey Al! Don't go you bastard. Tell uuus!" Gill shouted after him, but Alfred just waved and began to cycle before the crazy German could run after him.

When his friends were out of earshot, he laughed out loud, making an old woman jump as he passed her. There was no way he could keep in this happy bubbling feeling. Arthur had just asked him out on a date! Alright, so those where not the exact words the other had used. But still! He was going to spend his birthday with Arthur! Not knowing (and not really caring) what they would be doing, Alfred still looked forward to his birthday like a seven year old.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_It is so weird writing summer chapters during winter time, haha. xD_

_Anyway here ya go, some cute Artie with unicorn mugs and smexy sweating Awesome Trio + Matthew. _

_Beta reader: My darling "Moonlit Dark". 3_

_~See ya soon~_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Arthur had just finished packing the car and was now standing in front of the shop, giving Elizabeta and Heracles the last instructions about today's chores in Café Fae.

"And please Liz, try to keep him awake," he instructed eying the yawning Greek.  
"Don't worry Arthur, you just enjoy your date," Liz answered winking and nudging to the blushing Brit.

"Oh do stop it, will you? It is not a date, but merely a trip t-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as the girl interrupted him with a loud and cheerful "Happy Birthday Al!", while waving at, whom he assumed was Alfred.

Arthur spun around as Alfred jogged the last bit towards them, a huge grin plastered across the American's face. He was wearing beige baggy shorts and a short-sleeved shirt in a blue shade that complimented his eyes very well. Over his left shoulder he had a black rucksack.

"Thanks Liz," Alfred grinned as he reached them and Arthur returned his smile. He had to admit that he had been looking forward to spending a whole day with Alfred. Because he was...pleasant company. Yes. Someone he could be himself around.

"Yes, happy birthday Alfred. Are you ready?," he asked.

"I'm _so _ready." Alfred said, literally bouncing up and down in excitement - not at all acting like someone turning twenty.

"Let's go then," Arthur chuckled, holding his keys up, and started walking towards his car. Alfred slid into the seat beside him and after a "I'm not driving you anywhere before you put that seatbelt on" from Arthur and a "Yes Mom" from Alfred, they both waved at Liz and Heracles as they drove away.

"So where are we going anyway?" Alfred asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" the Brit answered.

"Well~ tellin' me to bring swimming trunks and a towel kinda gave it away a bit. So I'm guessing a water park or somethin'? Man, I haven't been to one of those in years. When I was a kid, Matthew and I went to this park, and I swear, the water shoots there were so freakin' awesome. I especially remember this red one that-"

Arthur looked at the American from the corner of his eye as Alfred rambled on about amusing water parks. Damn it. He should have thought of that. He turned his gaze to the road again, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Going to the beach suddenly seemed like such a ridiculous idea. He could feel Alfred's eyes upon him, waiting for some kind of confirmation. Arthur cleared his throat before speaking.

"A-actually," he began, eyes still fixed ahead of him. "I had just planned a picnic at the beach." His fingers tapped nervously at the steering wheel.

"Wha- a picnic? At the beach?"

"Yes. But if you would rather go to a water park, then let's do that. After all, it is _your_ birthday and I don't want to drag you around places you d-"

"Hey relax Arthur. The beach sounds great. And you have prepared food for the trip as well? Cool!" Arthur looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I am," Alfred assured him with a smile. "But please keep your eyes on the road, man, or I'm not gonna make it all the way to the beach," he added laughing.

"Oh shut up." Arthur's eyes snapped back to the road, his face slightly hot and a smile tucking at the corner of his lips - glad that Alfred didn't seem to mind the beach idea, slightly embarrassed that he once again had found himself drowning in the other's eyes.

They drove in silence for a while. Arthur had wondered the night before if the two hours ride would create uncomfortable gaps of silence between them. That didn't seem to be the case though. The town was now behind them and the scenery changed as they hit the highway. Arthur made sure to drive his very best, not wanting to spoil the birthday boy's day or his car because someone got sick. He glanced at him every now and then to make sure Alfred wasn't turning green or anything. However the American seemed perfectly fine and rather relaxed, looking out the window and humming along to a song on the radio, a small smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Arthur asked. Alfred turned to look at him, still smiling.

"Just that I'm thankful to spend my birthday away from everything. And apparently, I haven't been naughty this year," he answered happily.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't shagged anyone in a whole year?"

Alfred's face froze for a moment, but then he bust out into a laugh.

"Dude, I'm talkin' about the weather."

"I know that, I'm just messing with you," Arthur smirked.

"Oh, so ya wanna know about my 'shags'?" the younger man asked making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I don't think you are using that correctly. By doing that, you make it sound like you haven't had sex before," Arthur snickered, his reply causing Alfred to choke on his laugh.

"Geez Artie, who knew you could be this sassy? But FYI, I have totally had sex before. Man, what are you taking me for? As if anyone could turn down this body." Arthur did his best not to look at Alfred. Indeed, who could?

"And I've been told I'm rather good in bed. I'm practically sex on legs." Alfred added.

"Why thank you for sharing. I'm not sure, how I would have been able to live on without that piece of information. Cheers." Arthur said, trying his best to sound sarcastic, without actually being it.

"So when was the last time you got laid?" Alfred asked. Arthur's grip tightened a bit around the steering wheel, not wanting to answer the question. He had joked about Alfred not having sex in a year, when he himself was not far off from that truth.

"Artie you started this, so no backing down."

Point taken.

"Well if you _have_ to know, I had a rather interesting night last weekend," the Briton lied. He really didn't want to tell Alfred just _how_ long he had gone without company beyond his right hand.

"Oh. Cool," was the only answer he got. Arthur hoped Alfred would leave the topic alone...but no.

"So was, ehm she good?"

Arthur frowned.

What? Alfred didn't know he was gay? Most people figured that out pretty quickly... But then again, Alfred could be rather dense sometimes. The car came to a halt, as he waited for traffic lights to turn green.

"Alfred, I'm gay," he broke to him with a small smile, not wanting to feel like he had kept any secrets from his friend. Alfred seemed to relax a bit, a grin forming on his lips.

"Well, was _he_ good then?" Arthur laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You are really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Arthur really didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to lie any further to Alfred, but it would seem rather pathetic to admit the truth now.

"It was satisfying enough," he simply answered, putting the car into motion again. Alfred groaned.

"Seriously dude. That is the worst sex story ever," he whined making Arthur chuckle. He wanted to ask Alfred something similar, curious if they batted for the same team, but he wasn't sure how to phrase the question. He didn't get any further though, as Alfred suddenly reached for the radio and turned up the volume.

"This song is so bad, but so catchy!" he exclaimed and started to sing along to it. The song was indeed rubbish, but Arthur also had to agree that it was catchy, and soon he joined in. Singing loudly and off tune to different songs, they laughed and mocked each other, until they reached the sea.

* * *

"Man, there is almost no one here." That was not true, but considering it was summertime and the weather awesome, the beach seemed empty compared to usually.

Alfred took off his glasses and put them in his bag as he stepped out of the car. He had removed his shoes and the sand felt warm and nice against his feet.

"Most people are probably with their families on this day," Arthur answered him as he fished out a large blanket, a brown picnic basket, his own towel and a red and white parasol. Alfred almost laughed as the small Brit attempted to close the trunk while his hands where full. Instead he offered his help by grabbing the picnic basket and the parasol.  
Damn, did that delicious smell come from the basket? But before he could take a look inside it, Arthur had snatched the thing back again, putting the basket down on the now outstretched blanket. The parasol was stuck down in the sand providing a bit of shade from the burning sun.

"So. What do you want to do first, swimming or eating?" the Brit asked him as he brushed sand of his hands. Ugh. That was a tough decision. Alfred's stomach had reacted to the smell from the basked, but the sea was so blue..and sparkly. Arthur chuckled at the slight frown upon Alfred's face.

"What about we do swimming now? If we eat first we'll just get cramps when swimming." Arthur then suggested. Alfred rolled his eyes. Arthur could be such a mother hen. Nevertheless he agreed to do it that way, because the sea really _did_ look nice...and sparkly. He pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his shorts. Luckily he had chosen to wear his swimwear underneath. As he stripped of everything but his trunks he yelled:

"Let's race to the wat-" he stopped mid-sentenced when he turned to face Arthur. The other had too stripped down to his swimwear (which by the way, was covered with small Union Flag's), and was currently struggling with his t-shirt that covered his face, as he tried to pull it off. This gave Alfred free opportunity to check out what was a _very_ nice view. Arthur was not bone-skinny as he had imagined. Instead looked rather lean. His legs were slim yet slightly muscular and as he fought with his tee, abs flexed behind the skin. Oh and that skin, far from being as tanned as Alfred's, but God it looked so delicate and soft. Alfred held his breath when his gaze travelled down Arthurs body. As the latter was standing with his side to Alfred, the American could confirm that yes, his ass looked nice in the swimming trunks (as well) that clung low to his jutting hips.

"Bloody thing," Arthur said, at last being the victor of the t-shirt fight. Alfred shifted his eyes, blushing. Arthur really didn't make things easy for him.

"Now what where you saying about racing?"

He didn't get the chance to answer, because Arthur had already begun running.

"Wha- Hey wait up! Dude you are cheating!" Alfred shouted after him, but quickly caught up to a laughing Arthur and tackled him just as the Brit reached the water.

"You...bloody twat" Arthur coughed and spat out salt water. Alfred just laughed and jumped out of the way as Arthur lunged himself at him, seeking revenge, but ended up going under again. The American was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach. When Arthur reappeared his eyes where completely covered by his bangs and there was seaweed stuck in his hair together with...

"Haha dude, you suck. Hahaha- wait is that-haha a jellyfish in your hair?"

"What?! Where? My God, get it out! Alfred! Stop laughing and get the bleeding thing off me! Alfred!" Still laughing he moved towards Arthur.

"Alright, alright. Stand still." He scooped the jellyfish out of the others hair and threw it back into the sea. But not far enough away from Arthur apparently, as the Brit make a noise that sounded like a shriek and jumped closer to Alfred, clutching the American's arm. Alfred froze, painfully aware of Arthur's wet skin pressed to his side and his fingers holding onto him. Before Alfred could stop himself, he imagined Arthur's firm grip on something else - the Brit's wet fingers strokin- .

"That is just disgusting." Alfred's eye's snapped down to look at Arthur, who was still looking at the jellyfish. He sighed in relief. For a minute there he was afraid that he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Are you telling me, you are afraid of _that?,_" he asked.

"N-no?! But it's still disgus-" Arthur paused. He had turned to meet Alfred's gaze, and now they were both aware of just how close they stood. Arthur let go of Alfred as if he had burned himself.

"Oh! S-sorry!" the Brit stammered and blushed. Alfred laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, don't worry."

* * *

For a moment things had gotten awkward, but Alfred being his easy-going self didn't make any fuss of the incident so Arthur had just let it be. They had spent a few more minutes splashing around the water, acting nothing like their age, before going back to get lunch.

They ate in silence, just enjoying the view and each other's company. Wearing his sunglasses, Arthur could steal glances at the _fucking perfect _American by his side without getting caught. Alfred was lying on his side, held up by his elbow and he hummed in satisfaction whenever he ate something particularly good. He was too good to be of this world. He was tall, tanned and muscular. And he made Arthur very self-conscious... Yes, Arthur knew he wasn't exactly bad looking, but he felt like a darn ghost when comparing their skin colour. Plus he kind of wished he had a six-pack like Alfred's.

The latter ran a hand through his hair, which was still dripping with water. Arthur's eyes followed a drop as it ran down Alfred's neck. How he wished he could just lean over and lick it off and then suck and nipple on the skin - just tasting Alfred. Aah, staring at hot men was like staring at the sun - it was all right if you wore sunglasses.

"Yu arigt?" Alfred asked him barely understandable between bites. "Your face is getting red. Maybe you should sit in the shade for a bit?"

Alright scratch that - it was alright if you didn't turn into a bloody tomato...

* * *

Arthur pulled his car up outside Alfred's flat, just as the sun had begun to set. It had been such a wonderful day, and Alfred agreed, if that goofy smile he was making in his sleep was anything to go by. Arthur just sat there, willing himself to not stroke the other's face. _He sure_ _is a wonderful lad,_ he thought.

After lunch, they had played some football, but not before a long discussion on which sport was best - "real" football or soccer, as Alfred put it. They hadn't really reached any conclusion on that part, so in the end they had just played some weird mixture of the two games. When getting too hot they would dip back into the sea. Just before going home, they had taken a stroll down the beach. Arthur had secretly made a big deal out not walking too close to Alfred. He didn't want to embarrass the other by making other people think they were a couple. But it was hard to keep a distance, especially because whenever he would create a gap between them Alfred would close it again. Arthur didn't think Alfred did it consciously, but the American didn't quite get the "personal space"-thing.

Alfred groaned a bit in his sleep before waking up.

"Huh, we here already?" he said through a yawn.

"Yes, and please wipe the drool of the car seat before getting out," Arthur joked before getting out of the car.

"Bleh- I didn't drool!" the American answered, stepping out of the car as well.

Arthur went around the car to receive Alfred's bag. After he tossed it to him, he realised Alfred looked a bit...uncomfortable?

"Do you wanna eh, come up for a bit? I think I might have some tea or something?" Arthur leaned against his car and smiled.

"No that is quite alright lad. I'm sure you are just trying to be polite and would much rather go back to sleep." They both laughed quietly.

"Anyway, it's been really fun. And the food you made! Especially that cake! God, Imma dream about that cake for a long time. Can't believe you went through so much trouble for me..."

"Not to worry. I have enjoyed the day as much as you have. And happy birthday again." Arthur smiled.

"Yeah well... but still...thank you. For everything." And then it happened. It was quick and over before Arthur realised what had happened. His eyes went wide as the door closed behind the tall blond.

First he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but the tingling feeling on his cheek where the peck had been placed told him otherwise.

Alfred had kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been soo busy with Christmas shopping, my birthday, a new job, Christmas celebrations and my host mum's birthday. My God and now New Years is coming up.

Anyway, thank you for your waiting. Hope you like this chapter, it is a bit longer then the others.

A late Merry Christmas to ya all and an early happy new year (Or in my own language: Glædelig jul og godt Nytår!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alfred locked himself into his small apartment, closed the door and leaned heavily against it. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

_I kissed him. I freakin' kissed him! Arthur Kirkland. I kissed Arthur Kirkland. _

His heart was racing and his knees felt weak. It hadn't even been a proper kiss - just a peck to the cheek, but it'd felt so good kissing that soft skin. Alfred touched his lips unconsciously, the feeling of warm skin still lingering. Then something struck him.

What if Arthur hadn't liked it?

Alfred slid down the door.

What if Arthur had thought it weird or inappropriate? How would he face him next time they met? _Damn it Al! Why didn't you think this through?_  
Had he gone and ruined everything for himself?

Alfred stood up from the floor again, walked into the living area and started pacing back and forth.

Would this ruin their friendship?

N-no...of course not.  
But is it going to make things weird?  
Yeah, probably.  
Maybe he could just say that it was meant in a friendly way?  
Yes, yes that could work. He'd seen French and Italian people do this all the time, kissing each other in greetings or farewells.  
But... did he want it to be seen as friendly?  
Ehm.. no? Or maybe? Ugh!  
What would have happened, if he had kissed Arthur on the lips instead?  
Would the Brit have slapped him like some chick?  
Maybe the other wouldn't mind the kissing?  
Perhaps he would even like it?  
What if Arthur felt the same way?  
Tsk, as if.  
But he's into guys?  
Just because Arthur's gay, didn't automatically mean that he'd fall for Alfred.  
But maybe Alfred could _make_ him fall for him?  
Nah, he wouldn't want someone like him. Arthur probably wanted someone sophisticated and who likes tea.

...

Maybe Alfred could force himself to like tea?

..._What am I even thinking?.._

He came to a halt and glanced out the window. As the sun set, the sky took on the colour of fire, but Alfred didn't see the beautiful view. All he could picture was Arthur. He sighed like some love struck idiot...

He _was_ a love struck idiot, and he had to find out, what to tell Arthur. Or maybe..rather ask Arthur?

Alright, so maybe Alfred didn't like tea and Shakespeare or held any specific interest for unicorns (a new thing he had learned about Arthur that day)but he sure as hell liked Arthur, and couldn't just give up before even trying. He had to know for sure what Arthur felt for him.

* * *

Come on come on _come on_!

Alfred's eyes followed the hands of the clock with great intensity.

_Move already! _

It was the Monday after his birthday and he just wanted his day to be over with, so he could hurry off to Café Fae. He'd tried to occupy his mind with a math assignment the day before, but his thoughts had kept wandering off to Arthur. He still didn't quite know, what he would do or say when he reached the café, but he was sure his mind would make something up in the situation. Hopefully. After handing the assignment in that morning, he'd suddenly become afraid that he might have doodled hearts and stuff on the paper.

Looking at the clock again, he sighed. Even though it was summer now, and school was officially over, he and a lot of other students had taken some summer courses, to improve their grades. Not that Alfred really needed that, but it would look good on the paper for future purpose.

He jumped as a scrunched up piece of paper hit his head. He looked behind him, where Gilbert motioned for him to look at the paper.

_Don't run off when class is done. Let's hang out._ An ugly attempt of a bird was drawn in the corner.

Alfred wrote: _no can do, gotta be somewhere,_ under Gil's note before tossing it back to his friend. A few moments later the paper ball came back.

_You bailing us again? FU Al._

Alfred rolled his eyes and flipped off Gil, just to receive a tongue licking between two fingers from the German.

"Jones and Beilschmidt! Would you please contain your behaviour? This is college, not High School so try to behave like grown-ups," their teacher said in an irritated voice.

"Yes ma'am," they answered in union, while the rest of the class snickered. Class continued peacefully for another minute before Alfred's head again was the receiver of a paper ball - this time from Mathias.

_We are not letting you go. You owe us an explanation. _

He looked up to meet the Danes eyes. "_I'm watching you," _Mathias mouthed. The Scandinavian was seated right next to the door, so there was no way Alfred could make it out before his friends got a hold of him. Alfred groaned internally as he stuck his tongue out at Mathias.

"Jones. Please!" His teacher was clearly getting impatient, so he flashed her his best American-sweetheart-smile, hoping it would be enough to let him stay out of trouble. She just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, but did nothing else.

When the bell sounded, Alfred had already stuck his stuff into his bag and sprinted towards the door, but got tackled by Mathias' leg. Damn, couldn't blame him for trying. Ugh! He got pulled to his feet by the Dane pulling at the neck of his t-shirt.

"Sorry bud, didn't mean to make you face plant," Mathias said apologetic while Gilbert laughed his ass off behind him. Alfred scowled at them.

"What do ya want? I'm busy." Gil slung and arm around his shoulder and said,

"You see Al, you are being an ass for not telling us about you _getting _ass."

Alfred blushed.

"W-what?" he stammered. Why was he even nervous? He and Arthur hadn't done anything yet! What? Yet? They weren't even going out? Hell, all Al had done was kiss the other on the _cheek._

"Fuck off," he then said, as he brushed off Gilbert.

"Alright so maybe you didn't get laid, but something happened, right? You said you had a date, so tell us about this unlucky person." Mathias said with a wink, as they began to walk out of school. What was he supposed to tell them? Why had he even kept anything about Arthur a secret from them? It wasn't like they were going to steal him away anyway. Mathias was engaged to Lucas and Gil was straight.

"Well," he began, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"There is this guy. And he is really cool...And I think I might be in love with him."

Gilbert faked a swoon that owned him a swat from Mathias. "Quit fooling around all the time Gil. Can't you see it's not easy for him to talk about?" Alfred silently thanked the Dane.

"Huh, you are right. Shit, you are actually serious about this?" the German asked Alfred, who responded with a small nod.

"Mein Gott! Tell us _all_ about it!" Gil exclaimed. And no, it was not in a mocking tone. As straight as Gilbert was, he had some random gay moments. Reluctantly, Alfred began to tell his friends all about his crush, how they met, what he looked like (leaving out juicy details though), their day at the beach and what had happened. They had reached their bikes and Alfred leaned against his, while they continued to talk. Mathias let out a low whistle.

"Wow, so you kissed him?"

"Yes, but only on the cheek."

"And now you don't know how he feels about it?"

"Nope."

"You should have made it more clear, what your intentions were." Gilbert suddenly said. He had been quiet until now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you said yourself, your action could confuse anyone, because it was only a kiss to the cheek. You should had done this instead-" Gil took a sudden hold of Alfred as if they had been dancing and dipped him before faking an attempt at kissing him. Yes, Gilbert certainly had his gay moments...

"You fucktard, let go of me!"

"My pleasure," the German answered with a smirk and dropped Alfred to the ground.

"You are an ass," Alfred said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Actually he isn't." Alfred looked at Matthias in disbelief. "Well he is, but he might be on to something," the Dane continued.

"What?" Gilbert too looked stunned for a moment; as if he couldn't believe that he actually had been right about something. But as said - only for a moment. He quickly returned to his egocentric self with a:

"Of course I am."

Alfred looked back and forth between them.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to do that to Arthur?! He'll kill me!"

"No you don't have to dip him like that - nice move by the way, very smooth," he added to Gilbert who bowed in return.

"Then please explain to me, what the heck you are talking about."

"We all know you are an idiot with words Al, so instead of doing it verbally, show Arthur what you mean. Like, kiss him properly - and no not like that..." Mathias said when Gilbert made wet and slurping noises. Alfred ignored them as they began to bicker and thought about what the Dane had said. It was true he was very... clumsy, when it came to expressing himself. But kissing Arthur properly? Like, on the mouth? His heart pace went up and his palms felt sweaty.

_Get a hold of yourself Al! What are you? Thirteen? You have kissed plenty of guys before. This is not that much different!_

But it was. A lot. He hadn't felt this strongly for anyone before, and normally he was the one being chased, so he knew beforehand that the other person in fact wanted to be kissed. But this? This was unknown territory. One good thing in all of this was that he knew that Arthur was gay. The Brit wouldn't call him names or be disgusted. Or would he? No. Arthur was too much of a gentleman to do that. The worst that could happen was Arthur telling him (and properly in a nice way) that he wasn't interested. If that was the case, Alfred would back off and respect that. But he would still hope they could be friends. With that in mind, he felt a lot more encouraged.

"I think I know what to do now," he suddenly said. Mathias and Gilbert stopped their arguing to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I'll take your advice and try to kiss him," Alfred explained as he went back to his bike to unlocked it.

"Are you going to see him now?" Mathias asked.

"Yeah, if I put it off I'll just chicken out," he said with a strained laughter and the others grinned at him. They wished him luck, as he set off on his bike.

"Go get him tiger! And remember to use protection!" Gill shouted after him.

* * *

**A/N:**

So~ not much to say, than thank you for your lovely reviews on the previous chapter!

Here's some more Awesome Trio - hope you liked 'em. :D

And sorry! I know this is another cliffhanger! But I'll assure you next chapter will be up soon. Most of it is written already.

~Peace~


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alfred chained his bike to a lamp post outside Café Fae; a thing that took five minutes to accomplish as his hands were shaking.

_Calm down Al. You can do this. You just have to walk right in there and... kiss him._

He straightened up and walked towards the shop door, checking his breath before entering. Good thing he'd chosen the normal salad over the tuna one for lunch. Elizabeta, who was sitting at the table nearest the door, looked up from her lunch as the door opened.

"Oh hey Al. What's up?" She greeted him. Alfred only gave her a stiff nod while his eyes searched for Arthur.

There.  
Target locked.

Arthur was standing at the till, serving a costumer. Along with his outfit today the Brit wore a dark green tie that went stunningly well with his eyes. Alfred waited until the costumer had paid and was on her merry way. Then he moved.

Quickly, he strode up to the till, grabbed a very surprised Arthur by the tie and pulled him into a kiss.

He'd used a bit more force than needed and their teeth clanked. But ignoring that, and a gasping Brit everything was just perfect. Arthur's lips were soft and warm and Alfred's whole body tingled. He'd closed his eyes and when opening them again, he realized Arthur's were wide and staring at him. Alfred abruptly pulled back, letting go of Arthur's tie as well.

"Wha- "

"S-sorry Arthur! It's just..!"

_Alright man, you've got this._

"It's just that I really like you, and I've tried to show it to you, but I'm a bit of a retard at doing so, so I didn't think you'd realized it yet, so I after the picnic I wanted to kiss you, but thought you would find it rude if I kissed you on the mouth, so I settled for the cheek, but then I realized that that only seemed like a friendly gesture and that was so not what I wanted to show, so now I'm here, and I just kissed you on the mouth and... and Arthur please tell me to shut up, 'cos I'm going craz-"

"Belt up Alfred."

Alfred clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting of any other form for retarded babbling that would have escaped his lips. Internally he scolded himself.

_Yup, you totally had it. Nailed it. Smooth Al, real smooth. _

"I think we need to talk," the nervous looking Brit said. Alfred nodded while his brain whimpered: _oh no._

"But let's do this in the back. I don't want costumers to be involved in this." Alfred nodded again and followed Arthur through the door to the back - none of them paying any attention to the ogling and nose bleeding Hungarian.

Alfred had never been out in the back before, and he observed that it was a very clean kitchen with a long counter top and several shelves with ingredients. Alfred looked around - not with great interest though, as he was very focused on Arthur. Waiting for the other to reply he leaned against the table.

Arthur turned to face Alfred, but didn't look at him and for a long time and no one said anything. Arthur was writhing his hands and Alfred had decided to shut up for now, not trusting himself to be able to hold back another bout of word vomit. All he could do was nervously eye the Brit and pray for the best.

"I eh, didn't expect that back there," Arthur finally said with a small laugh. "It was quite a move, Jones." The Brit shifted his feet, his eyes on his fingers, playing with the end of his tie. Then he took a deep breath and looked up, green meeting blue.

"The thing is...I like you as well. A lot." Arthur's face held a light blush as he continued, "but I was so sure that, either you were straight or you didn't like me, in _that_ way." Alfred couldn't believe his own ears. This had to be too good to be true. Afraid of waking up from the dream he _had_ to be in, the college student stood completely still, still not saying a word. Seeing the other wasn't showing any form of response, Arthur inched closer.

"So if what you said out there is true. That you...really like me? Then please, let us not continue this foolish game of secret glances and wishful thinking."

Arthur was now standing right in front of Alfred and he reached out to touch his wrist. "What do you say?"

Alfred was sure that his heart was going to burst with joy, and he could feel the tension in his body ease. He nodded at the Brit, while feeling a big smile coming on. Arthur smiled back before reaching up to cup Alfred's face in his hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Seeing the other had closed his eyes, Alfred did as well. He leaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. Funny how perfectly the Brit fit in his arms. Alfred could definitely get used to this. Arthur was the one to break away after a moment and said, in what was barely a whisper:

"See love, that should have been our first kiss."

Alfred just smiled and hummed in agreement before pulling the Brit into another kiss. Arthur smiled against his lips before kissing back. They kept placing small pecks on each other, until Arthur apparently decided to take it a bit further. He made the kisses slower and longer, while moving his mouth against Alfred's, licking the American's bottom lip. Alfred obliged and opened his mouth a bit, letting Arthur's tongue in. This kiss was so different from the others and his whole body tingled with the sensation. It held a curtain stifled hunger to it, a suppressed feeling welling up in both of them. He could feel Arthur's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling at it slightly making Alfred sigh in satisfaction while deepening the kiss. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands had tugged at Arthur's dress shirt and were exposing skin just above his trousers. Alfred let his fingers trail along the smooth warm skin on Arthur's lower back. He had dreamed about touching that skin too many times.

When they once again had to break away, they were both out of breath. Still, they were holding on to each other and Alfred leaned his forehead against Arthur's.

"I've wanted to do that to you for such long time," Alfred said with a small grin.

"Which one? Kissing me or grabbing my arse?" Arthur responded with a smirk.

Alfred could feel his face heat up. True enough his hands had a firm grip on the others rear. Damn, those hands really had wandered without him thinking.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that," he moved his hands to Arthur's hips instead.

"My word, you really think I mind?"

"I-I dunno? You seem more like the gentleman type. Ya know, no second base until seventh date or something."

"Wow, how old fashioned do you think I am?" the Brit said, pretending to be insulted.

"Ya don't want me to answer that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" - Now actually looking a bit insulted. He looked so cute!

Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur into a tight hug.

"It means that I feel too young and you make me insecure," he confessed into the others hair.

"You are not making it better. You are making me feel very old," Arthur responded with a murmur but hugged Alfred back nonetheless. Alfred pulled away to look into those deep green eyes and smiled at the scowl upon the Brit's face.

"And there's no way in hell _you_ could be insecure. Just look at you...Looking like you are the king of the world," the smaller man added with a huff. Alfred laughed.

"That's because I _feel_ like the king of the world right now! And you can be my queen. Queen Artie," he responded with a huge grin.

"No thank you. Besides that title makes me sound like a drag." Arthur said, a small smile threatening to remove the scowl.

"Well who knows, maybe you have a secret double life or something. Enjoying to dress up in skirts and stuff - which is totally fine by me, by the way. I'm not the one to judge. Anyway, if that's the case, I know this guy from Poland who- " Alfred got cut off by a punch to the shoulder.

"Shut it twit! I have no hidden urge to wear a dress! The only thing close enough to resemble a skirt is the apron I'm wearing at work!"

"Oh."

Alfred's mind started to wander, imagining the Brit in nothing but the apron.

"Al... please quit the dreamy face. I'm afraid; I know what set it off and I'm not very comfortable with it..."

"Hah, dreamy face? Whatcha talking about?" Alfred grinned as he ran a hand trough his hair. Arthur sent a small glare in his direction. How the hell he could be this cute all the time, Alfred had no idea. But it made him want to kiss the Brit again. A quick soft kiss to the other's lips eased the scowling and made Arthur smile, which in the end only made Alfred want to kiss him even more - so he did. Still leaning against the counter he pulled Arthur into another kiss.

Yes let's just say that a lot of kissing took place from there. Until...

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that."

The two blondes jumped in surprise and let go of each other, needless to say, quite embarrassed.

"That's quite alright Heracles. Was there something you wanted?" Arthur said, while wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The Greek had a small frown on his face as he said,

"Just thought I smelled something burning."

Arthur's eyes went wide.

"My scones!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally!**

**They kissed!**

**'bout bloody time!**

**Tell me..is it bad that I fangirled so much over my own fic, while writing this? Cos that seems so selfish to me.. But seriously, they are so cute and dorky and gosh I just love them!**

**Haha!**

**Anyway, what did you think of my little Feliks reference and Liz's (what we only can presume) huge amount of blood loss? :D**

**~Hoped you liked it~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

He truly felt like he was on cloud nine. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He felt like a love stricken teenager again and all he could think of was Alfred. All he wanted to talk about was Alfred. All he wanted to be with was Alfred.

More than once he'd found himself burning his pastries when his thoughts started to wander. It had been two weeks since they had declared their crush for each other. Two weeks with; walks in the park - making out by the pond. Sharing cakes in the café - snogging in the back. Going shopping together - pecks shared by the coolers.

Elizabeta sighed to herself. As much as she liked her boss being head over heels in love, the time-consuming daily visits from Alfred and the affection he showed (at which she of course didn't peep), she was getting a bit wary about the shop and the costumers. Summer holiday was upon them and Café Fae was busy as ever. Liz would alone work her butt off and had begun to find herself completely shattered after each shift. Arthur was of no help. He would make only a few pastries before staring at the clock until Alfred showed up - and then they would often just vanish into the back...

Heracles wasn't really reliable either as he would often take a nap in the middle of a shift or talk for hours to the crazy cat-ladies about their shared passion.

Yes, Liz really needed some more help in the shop. And apparently her rescue came sooner than expected. Arthur had discussed the matter with Alfred, who'd said that he knew someone, who could do with a part time job. She just hoped to person wasn't a total nut job.

* * *

"Hey Artie!"

Arthur felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, interrupting him in taking a chair down from the table. Alfred's nose nuzzled against his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning Love," Arthur chuckled as he turned around. "You are here early. I have barely opened the shop," he continued and smiled up at the younger man, his hands running up his arms. Alfred looked stunning as always. Being dressed in a Green Lantern t-shirt and black shorts, the American's tan (which had darkened further) showed and it made both his eyes and smile seem brighter. Alfred flashed him a grin.

"Yeah I know, but remember when I said I knew someone who could help ya out? Well, Arthur meet Gilbert."

For the first time Arthur noticed the presence of another man in the shop. Arthur instantly removed his hands and took a step away from Alfred. Not that he was ashamed of their relationship, but because not everybody was comfortable being with cheesy and clingy couples - gay or not. Arthur was surprised for a moment; the young man in front of him had _very_ blond hair - some might even call it white. He was just a tad smaller than Alfred, but stiller taller than Arthur. His skin was the complete opposite of Alfred's and he wore a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans - to keep the sensitive skin out of the sun probably. But what struck Arthur the most, were his deep crimson eyes. The Albino smirked a bit, used to being stared at, but didn't mind the attention.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey there. I'm Gil," the guy said and extended his hand with a grin. Arthur shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur."

"Yeah I know. Nice to finally meet you. The princess here can't shut up about you." Gilbert said and threw an arm around Alfred shoulder, while the latter blushed.

"Gee, thanks Gil."

So Alfred talked about him? Arthur could feel his heart swell at that, but the feeling got interrupted when Gilbert said:

"But you are a whole lot shorter than I imagined. Not Alfred's usual type. How do you reach the top shelves in shops?" The albino leaned forward a bit, as to study him better. Arthur glared back. All through life people had made comments on his height, so Arthur really should've been able to ignore them by now. But occasionally they still got to him. Especially when adding it wasn't Alfred's usual preference.

"And you are a whole lot paler than I thought. What, did you swallow so much cum that it affected your skin colour?" Arthur shot back, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Gilbert blinked, his mouth open in surprise. Then he burst out laughing and Arthur smirked back, tension leaving his shoulders.

"Man, you are a funny one."

Alfred, who had nervously watched the exchange between his friend and his boyfriend, let out a breath in relief. It seemed like those two would get on just fine.

"So do you think you can take on this idiot here?," Alfred gestured toward Gilbert.

Arthur turned serious again as he gave Gilbert another once over.

"Have you worked in a shop before lad?"

"Ja, used to help my granddad out with his restaurant back in Germany, whenever we went back on holiday, though he specialised in würst and cheese and not cakes and stuff."

Good, Arthur thought. He had already taken a strange liking to Gilbert. He seemed very straightforward and good-humoured. Arthur suddenly hoped that the young man liked (real) football - it would be nice to have another European to talk to about it - though Liz came from Hungary, she'd never thought much of the sport and Heracles parents may be Greek, but he had never lived in Greece himself. Plus it would earn him cheap boyfriend points from Alfred if he hired his friend.

He nodded and said: "Then you should be used to customer service. Alright, you can help out. I'll just find the papers you need to fill out, and then we can discuss your hours. What do you say to starting from today?"

"Awesome! No problem, I don't have classes today."

"Excellent. Oh and by the by, I have two others working here; Heracles, a nice but sleepy son of a bitch and then there is Elizabeta. A lovely girl, if she wasn't so headstrong." Arthur instructed on his way towards the back.

"Wait... Did you say Elizabeta?" Gilbert, who had trailed after him, suddenly stopped. Arthur turned around to face him, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes I know, an unusual name. Very beautiful, though. But we mostly call her Liz around here anyway."

The albino had a funny look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gil said. "It's just, as you said a very unusual name. Not many are called that here."

"That's true. I think it's the Hungarian version of the English name Elizabeth," Arthur shrugged, just as the doorbell rang.

"Morning Arthur! Oh hi Alfred, you are here early. How are you today?" Elizabeta chirped.

"Hey Liz, fine thanks. How 'bout you?" Alfred smiled back.

"Oh you know, it's nice with summer and all, but I'm not exactly looking forward to working in this heat and serve tons of sweating costumers," she said with distaste, her back turned on them as she hung her bag on a hook behind the counter.

"Well, then you will be pleased to hear that from today on, Gilbert here is going to work with us. It will be your responsibility to look after him, " Arthur said. Liz turned around, relieved to finally have someone to help her.

"Great! Nice to meet y- GIL?!"

"Hey Liz," a suddenly weird looking Gilbert said.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages! Just look at you!" she grinned.

Gilbert smiled back, a tad awkwardly. Liz had sure changed since he last saw her...Especially her boobs...

Arthur looked back and forth between Gilbert and Elizabeta.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" He then looked to Alfred, to see if he knew about it, but his boyfriend was clearly as confused as him.

"Know each other? I practically grew up with that dirt bag," she said, less joyfully than before. Alfred arched an eyebrow and judging on her grimace Arthur was beginning to fear that his decision to hire Gilbert had been bad.

"Tsk, dirt bag? At least I wasn't a total bitch."

"Gil, you where always the whining bitch. You always needed help with everything you did."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

As the verbal fight went on, Alfred began to laugh, while Arthur just shook his head and sighed. Why was he surrounded by immature brats? He coughed loudly to get the others attention.

"Excuse me, but will this be a problem in the future? Because if so, this might not be a good idea."

Elizabeta waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, let him stay. It'll be a pleasure to make him my slave," she said with a mischievous smirk. Gilbert swallowed, something suddenly being stuck in his throat.

Arthur looked from Gilbert to Liz and back again, and then shrugged.

"I don't even know why I'm allowing this, but as long as your weird relationship doesn't scare away the costumers or destroy my shop, I guess it's fine."

Both Gil and Liz blushed at the mention of relationship. Wow... This was really going to be interesting. Arthur removed his apron and grabbed his wallet, before walking out the door.

"I'll be out and doing some shopping. I could use some help with the bags, Alfred," he called over his shoulder.

Alfred understood the hint and winked at Gilbert before rushing out the door after Arthur. His German friend's face was priceless. A funny mixture of panic and a blush had crept across his otherwise pale face - both because he was stuck with his _really_ hot but scary childhood friend.

* * *

Laughing loudly, Alfred caught up with Arthur.

"Oh Arthur, that was just evil - leaving them alone like that."

Arthur smirked. "Yes, this is indeed going to be amusing to follow."

Alfred laughed again, walking down the path closely beside Arthur.

"You sure have a dark side. But then again, the dark side have cookies."

Now it was Arthur's turn to laugh. As Alfred bumped their shoulders together playfully, he took the American's hand in his and entwined their fingers. Perfect fit.

This boy made everything seem so light and lovely and he truly couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much.

He noticed Alfred quickly looked around, before gently pushed him down a shadowed alley.

"Wha-", but Alfred interrupted him with a soft kiss. Arthur forgot his protests as he returned the kiss and he felt himself being pushed backwards, until his back met the brick wall behind him. The American pulled away slightly to look at Arthur, pinning him against the wall as he put his hands on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur cupped Alfred's face in his hands, and the latter leaned into the touch.

"What is this now?" He said with a small smile.

"A thank you for letting Gil work for ya," Alfred said in a low voice before leaning in to kiss Arthur again. Arthur's smile widened before meeting Alfred's lips. If this was how Alfred was going to thank him whenever Arthur did something for him, he wouldn't hesitate to do everything for this man.

"Not to worry," he said between kisses, his hands moving from Alfred's face to run up and down his toned chest, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Alfred moved one of his hands to cup the back of Arthur's head, while eagerly opening his mouth, his tongue playfully licking at Arthur's. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, hardly parting for the oxygen, their lungs had begun to desperately need.

"We. Should. Get. Going." Arthur tried between kisses, and Alfred hummed in agreement, but none of them made a move to do so. Alfred moved to kiss the neck, just below his ear, and this time Arthur really had to push the eager American away a bit, just enough so he wouldn't feel the semi boner Arthur felt coming on.

He didn't want to admit it, but Alfred could turn him on way too easily. And he definitely didn't want the lad to find out like this; Arthur was too proud for that. Alfred whined a bit, as he was pushed back.

"We really should get the shopping done, dear."

Alfred pouted cutely. "But I would much rather make out!"

So adorable!

"Me too, but I do have a shop to take care of as well."

As Alfred kept pouting Arthur heard himself chuckle.

"Come on, love, don't look like that. Let us get this done so I can get the cakes baked. Then maybe, if you don't have anything planned later, you could come by my place?" He said, looking up at Alfred through his eyelashes.

"Really?," Alfred asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yes, we can order something to eat and watch a film."

Alfred nodded quickly, a big grin forming on his face. He pulled Arthur into a hug and kissed the top of his head. The gentle gesture made Arthur blush. He tried to conceal it by making his way out of the alley again. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"But then we have to get going. And also I'm a bit anxious letting those two being alone in the shop for too long."

"Yeah, ya might be right." Alfred said grinning and grabbed Arthur's hand as they continued to walk to the convenience store.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I love these dorks *giggles***

**Thanks to my lovely baby Moonlit Dark for beta reading it! **

**So there's def. something between Gil and Liz. What do you think guys? Should I make it romance or just brother/sister relationship? Or a one sided love? **

**And what should happen when Alfred visits Arthur in the evening? Got some ideas of my own, but I would love to hear what you guys think. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After saying goodbye to Alfred (who had classes at noon), Arthur had half expected to return to a shop in ruins and a World War III going on between Liz and Gil. Instead he returned to a café in perfect shape, the regulars greeting him as he entered. The air between the two youngsters was a tad tense, but at least they were behaving civilly.

Inside Liz took orders and payment at the till, while Gil served costumers both seated in- and outdoors. The place was completely packed, but with the extra pair of hands, they weren't rushing around and actually had time for small talk with the customers. It turned out that people absolutely loved Gil, and it was clearly getting on Elizabeta's nerves.

"If only they could see his real side," she'd complain to Arthur later.

Whether or not being pleasing and humorous was a fake side to Gilbert, Arthur didn't care. As long as the job was done and he was content with the result, Gil could do as he pleased. He had never seen anyone being able to do things so quickly and still have time to joke with the costumers. He was even better than Liz, not that Arthur dared to tell her. But it would probably be good for the girl to get some competition - because there was no doubt that that was what this had turned into: a competition on who could please the costumers best. Plus he had never really seen Liz blush before, and Arthur had to admit it suited the stubborn girl to show a softer side. Again, this he dared not tell her, unless he was begging for a smack with the skillet she made the dessert-pancakes with.

The rest of the day, Arthur's mind was rather occupied with pastries, dough, cakes, biscuits, bread and icing - which was a good thing really, or he would have spent the day fussing and worrying about Alfred coming over in the evening. But all his forgotten worries suddenly hit him when he was sweeping the empty café before closing up.

_I have to tidy up the flat before the visit. _Not that his home really needed that, but it would probably calm him down a bit.

_What should I order for dinner?_ Well, it seemed that the American ate almost anything, so that shouldn't be too big of a problem.

_Which film will we both enjoy_? He knew his boyfriend's obsession with action, car chases and explosions. Maybe he should get his 007 collection out? Not that the choice of flick really mattered, did it? How much attention would they pay to the film anyway?

Arthur let a small smile slide onto his face as he thought of how eager Alfred was to make out. Not that he could blame him. Alfred was rather good at it.

Hmm.

Each time they made out it seemed like everything became a bit hotter.

_I wonder how far we will go tonight?_ Should he stock up on lube and condoms on his way home?

...

_W-what?..._

Arthur suddenly froze and blushed a bit at the thought. He shook his head in disbelief.

_Are you serious?!_ - he scolded himself.

They had only been dating for two weeks. Two weeks where they had spend almost everyday snogging. It was still too early to think of sex, wasn't it? Not that Arthur would protest too much, if Alfred made a move in that direction.

Arthur ran a hand over his face.

The thing was that he wasn't just physically attracted to the man; he actually really liked Alfred. Hell, he adored the American and felt thrilled about how Alfred treated him the same way. It was so different compared to his previous relationships, and he didn't want to blow it all just because he hadn't gotten laid in ages and was as horny as a teenager tasting the joy of sex for the first time.

Arthur sighed.  
He could settle with their usually kissing and arse grabbing for a while longer.

He went back to sweeping the floor until another thought made him freeze again.

What if Alfred was _hoping_ for sex tonight? If Arthur then backed out, he would only confirm Alfred's theory about him being old fashioned.

Arthur gripped the broom tightly. He was not having any of _that_!

Bugger.  
What was he going to do?

Arthur was so deep in thoughts, he hadn't realized that Liz and Gilbert had come out from the back - though he should have, judging on how they were bickering.

"Oi boss, you alright?" Gilbert asked, suddenly seeing Arthur's trancelike staring-into-space. Elizabeta just waved her hand dismissively and said;

"Just ignore him, when he is like that Gil. It often means that he is thinking about Alfred. See, if you look closely you can probably see drool on his chin."

On that remark Arthur snapped out of it and glared at the Hungarian, who just smiled innocently back at him, a cackling Gilbert at her side

"Sod off already," he grumbled at them, resisting the urge to smack them with his broom.

"Yeah yeah. You are such a frowny face. I would have thought tapping Alfred would have eased that scowl," Liz teased as she went behind the counter to get her bag. When she turned around again, Arthur looked like he was choking on his tongue. She gaped at him as realisation dawned on her.

"You are kidding me. You guys haven't done it yet?" she stated more than asked.

"What?! Really? With the way Al always grins when he talks about you, I would have thought that you two did it all the time?" Gilbert joined in as he leaned against a table.

"T-this is none of you business! Now, go home already!"

But the two wouldn't budge.

"How come you haven't done it yet? I mean, it's not like there is anything to dislike about Alfred- Wait. Oh my God. Is it you who's not turning him on?" Liz asked with pity clearly showing on her face.

_What?!_

"Nah," Gil said in answer. "Alfred would love to hit that alright, but the guy is probably too nervous. I must admit, I haven't seen him like this with anyone before."

"Alfred? Nervous? You can't be serious?" Elizabeta asked, her eyes going wide as she looked at Gilbert.

Arthur could feel his scowling increase. Why the hell were these two talking about Alfred's and his love life as if he wasn't even there? He cleared his throat after a while when it had become clear they weren't going to quit their discussion. But instead of stopping the talk and be on their merry way, Elizabeta turned to him with a serious face.

"Arthur, you are the oldest of the two of you. You clearly have to take charge."

"P-pardon me?"

"Yes," Gilbert agreed. "Al probably won't do anything until you make a move."

"And you should totally make a move soon." What was that weird glint in Liz's eyes?

"But we've only been dating for two weeks?"

"Arthur, this is not the Victorian era."

"Liz, he _could _have a point. I mean, if they are really serious about this, it wouldn't matter if they waited a bit."

"Tsk Gil. Even though you are serious about a relationship, you can still have sex within the first couple of weeks. It worked fine with me and Roderick."

"You- what? Y-you slept with that snob?! Holy-... Shit, I can't believe it. You fucking slept with Edelstein?!"

"W-what's the big deal?!"

"Liz, that guy has a mile long stick up his ass. That is so unawesome."

"That's not even a word! And you are just angry because he had more class than you'd ever have."

"Hell n- wait. 'had'? You are not together with him anymore? Thought you just said that having sex in the beginning of a relationship worked out just fine for you and Edelstein?"

"Just shut up Gil, it's none of your business!"

Blimey... This was getting awkward. Arthur just stood there, the broom still clutched between his hands, wishing he could just fly away on it. The conversation had taken an unexpected turn (not that Arthur wasn't relieved to be out of the spotlight) and had hit a nerve. It suddenly seemed like a very personal issue between the other two as their arguing continued heatedly. It ended with both of them storming out of the shop, clearly despising what the other had said. Arthur really hoped they would clear the air before their next shift, or it would be hell to work with them.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. So much drama. When he finally looked up, he realized he only had two hours before Alfred would arrive at his flat. He quickly finished up and drove home.

* * *

Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror. Yes, he looked acceptable. He had replaced his trousers with a pair of dark jeans he knew his arse would look good in, and left the top buttons on his white shirt undone. Casual but hot, if he had to say so himself. He then snickered at the mirror. Since when had he become so cocky? Arthur arched a dark brow at himself and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't even tried to tame it. It would never obey and trying would have left him irritated and out of breath.

He glanced at the clock on the wall.  
Anytime now.  
Scanning the room, he made sure everything was perfect.

Tidy, but not too perfect. Check.  
Chinese takeout flyer on the table. Check.  
Embarrassing things such as stuffed toys in the closet (no need for Alfred to see Flying Mint Bunny just yet). Check.  
Stack of films by the telly. Check.

Superb. Good to go.

It seemed rather ridicules for him to act like this, but it _was _the first time Alfred visited his home. Arthur himself had yet to see Alfred's flat as well. They had always just met up at the café or in the nearby park.

Arthur wondered if things would be different, now that they were about to spend an evening together in private. He felt his heartbeat quicken as his mind played out different scenarios of what could happen.

He jumped when the doorbell went. Smoothing down his already perfectly ironed shirt, he went to answer the door.

_Alright,_ he thought. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**A/N**

**First, thank you so much for your lovely inputs/reviews! I can't believe how lovely you are. It was rather funny how some where like "let them fuck each other senseless!" and others like "I quite like their innocent fluffyness" - made me laugh. xD**

**Second, sorry that this chapter isn't about their evening together as (kinda) promised. But I thought it important to see Arthur's POV of things and think about there relationship and i****t was rather fun to write the Gilbert/Elizabeta parts, so I hope you enjoyed it****. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alfred had been beside himself with excitement when Arthur had invited him to come over in the evening. Neither of them had visited the other's home before, and he was curious to see how Arthur lived. He'd imagined how it would be perfectly tidy, loads of books on shelves (in alphabetic order of course) and the kitchen hosting a variation of way too much tea and no coffee at all. Anyway, Alfred was looking forward to a nice cosy evening with his boyfriend; maybe snuggling up under a blanket together while watching the TV.

Well, that was until he received a text from Gil an hour before leaving home. He'd just come out of the shower when his phone had gone off. Squinting at the screen without his glasses on, Alfred was sure he'd read wrong.

**NotAsAwesomeAsHeThinks: It is totally awesome that you and Arthur haven't done it yet. Very mature.  
[Message received 6:30 PM]**

The fuck?  
He found his glasses and looked over the text again, once he'd put them on. Nope, unfortunately he had been right the first time he read it.

Ten minutes later he had received a message from Liz.

**DizzyMizzLizzy: Please bang him soon so he isn't so grumpy all the time.**  
**[Message received 6:43 PM]**

Alright seriously. What the fuck? Why were they both texting something like this to him? Had something happened at the shop after he'd left? It sure sounded like it. But why would Arthur discuss their (non-existing) sex life with them? It didn't seem like something the otherwise very private Brit would do.

Alfred sat down on his bed, and ran a hand through his damp hair. Did Arthur think they moved too slowly? B-but it had only been two weeks?

...

If that was the case, Arthur definitely wasn't as old fashioned as Alfred had though he was. So the reason for Arthur to invite him over tonight was to have sex? The American could feel his heartbeat quicken. Before realising it, his brain imagined the faces and noises Arthur might make if things heated up. His whole body began to tingle and Alfred felt a boner coming on. If he kept these mental images up he would need another shower before going.

Damn it.

He wasn't one to deny that Arthur was the biggest turn-on Alfred had ever experienced. The other just had to look at him in a certain way, or bend over to get something from a bottom shelf to make Alfred go from happy to horny in 0.5 seconds. But he had resisted going further because this wasn't just one of his let's-bang-a-couple-of-times-until-I-get-bored-things. No this was the real deal.

_But I really want to hit that_, his mind (and lower body) whined.

Yes, he wanted Arthur, but he hadn't thought that this evening would bring such possibilities so soon. Alfred ran a hand through his damp hair. Fuck Gil and Liz for making him nervous about this all of sudden!

* * *

And that was how he had ended up standing five minutes outside Arthur's apartment, without touching the doorbell.

_Chill Al, you've got this. No pressure. Just read the atmosphere._

Even his mind snickered at that last sentence. Yeah right.

Alfred straightened, cracked his neck and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He could hear some shuffling from the other side of the door as it was unlocked and opened.

"Hello stranger," Arthur greeted him with a small smile.

Alfred, as the idiot he was, just stood there, with his mouth gaping. Arthur looked...so sexy. It was weird, because his outfit was very simple. But the way those tight jeans clung to him!

Shit.

"Do you intent to stand out there all evening?" Arthur's smile turned crooked and he raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe.

Alfred's eyes were locked on his boyfriend's lips for a moment. Why did they have to distract him to such an extent that he could hardly focus on what Arthur was saying? He forced his gaze from the Brit's mouth only to wander to the teasing peep the white shirt gave of Arthur's collarbone.

He felt his body react before his mind could catch up and took one long stride towards Arthur. He grabbed the surprised Brit's face and placed a passionate kiss on the other's lips.

_Alright Al, let's not read the atmosphere then. You just go ahead and rape the guy's face._

But Alfred shut out the annoying voice in his head, when he felt Arthur kiss back with just as much passion. Somehow Arthur had gotten to close the door, and had Alfred pressed against it with a surprising display of strength. Their bodies were pressed together, fingers roaming through hair, tongues tasting and licking. When Arthur broke away from him Alfred was panting heavily, which turned to low moans, as the Brit began to kiss and suck at his neck. Alfred had one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other around his waist, leaning his head against the door and giving the other free access to the sensitive skin. The Briton's hands were fisted in Alfred black t-shirt when his mouth found Alfred's again in a wet and deep kiss. Alfred silently thanked the guy upstairs, as he felt he wasn't the only one with a raging hard on. That would have been awkward.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders and switched them so the smaller man was the one pinned against the door. Alfred grinded his lower body against Arthur's, and a groan escaped them both from the friction. He took Arthur's lower lip between his teeth, gently sucking in it. Christ, the sounds Arthur could make!

"Alfred. The. Couch." Arthur panted between kisses and pushed Alfred back a bit, motioning at the furniture behind the American. As Alfred moved backwards he pulled Arthur with him, lips still locked. The back of his legs hit the soft cushion and Alfred had to break off their kiss, as he sat down. Arthur looked down at him through half-lidded and clouded eyes, before kneeling before Alfred, working his jeans open with those long skilful fingers of his. Alfred gulped as he looked up at him and lifted his ass so Arthur could pull the jeans down to his ankles. Then Arthur quickly took off his own, throwing them somewhere behind the couch. Alfred didn't mean to stare, but it was seriously hard not to when his boyfriend stood there, right in front of him, the bulge in his black briefs looking as painfully hard as Alfred's own felt.

Arthur climbed onto his lap, snaking his arms around his neck and began to move so their erections rubbed together. Alfred heard himself let out a shameful moan. His hands grasped Arthur's hips and his mouth the Brit's lips.

They rolled their hips against each other. Only separated by the fabric of their briefs, their movements quickly became desperate to feel more. Arthur was moaning mutedly into their kisses and Alfred's entire body reacted to the sound. Soon their breaths turned ragged and they had to quit kissing to breathe. Alfred tried to pull Arthur even closer, while the other clung desperately to him. Alfred closed his eyes and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, panting for air. He knew he was nearing his orgasm quicker than usual, but he didn't slow down. Right now he didn't care that he hadn't been able to hold out for very long. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair and the groans against the blue-eyed blonde's ear told him that the Brit was close too. Alfred shifted his head so it was resting against Arthur's clammy forehead instead and felt himself drown in those forest-green eyes. Trying to focus he said:

"A-Arthur...ah I can't... I-I'm-"

Arthur just nodded before closing his eyes, panting and desperately clutching onto Alfred's t-shirt. Moving faster, the American enjoyed Arthur's face when the other cried out his name as he climaxed, sending Alfred over the edge right after.

When he came down from his high again, he threw his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes and gasping for air as a warm stickiness seeped through their briefs.

"My God... That was-" he panted.

"Incredible," Arthur finished his sentence. He had moved himself from Alfred's lap and was now lying sprawled out on the couch next to him, an arm covering his eyes. They were silent for a bit, still trying to catch their breaths. When Alfred felt the cushions shake a bit, and he opened one eye to look at Arthur.

The man was shaking with silent laughter. Alfred felt a small stab of insecurity.

"What's so funny?" But the only response he got was an increased laughter. Alfred straightened up and poked the Brit in the ribs, making him squeak and clutch his sides.

"Dude!" Alfred whined.

Arthur tried to sit up, whilst wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Alfred. It's just...What the hell was that?" he finally said, trying to stifle his giggle-fit. Alfred felt his insecurity grow and he pouted a bit.

"What do ya mean?"

"No, I didn't mean _that._ _That_ love, was bloody amazing. I was referring to how we just jumped each other. Where the hell did that come from?"

Alfred's frown disappeared when he realized what Arthur was talking about. They sure had jumped each other, and were at it before Alfred had even greeted Arthur. Now it was the American's turn to laugh as he face-palmed himself, making Arthur join in again.

When they finally stopped, Alfred realized the mess they were in. He could feel the cum drying in his briefs, making his skin itch and the fabric stiff.

"Hey Artie, can I borrow your shower? I'm feeling rather...sticky over here," he asked with a grimace.

"Of course, my bedroom is through there, and the bathroom is connected to it by the door on the right."

They looked at each other and snickered again. Alfred hadn't even been shown around.

* * *

When Alfred came out of the shower again, he pulled on his jeans without briefs. There was no way he was getting into those again before they had been washed. Still drying his hair, he went into the living area. Arthur was standing by his dining table, looking at the take-away menu. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder and looked at the flyer.

"Mmh. Chinese, " he hummed while his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. Arthur snickered before handing Alfred the menu.

"Choose whatever you like. It's on me. And could you be a darling and order for both of us, while I take a shower? I'm having B60."

"Sure thing babe," Alfred said and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur smiled up at him and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat.  
He'd do anything to keep this man smiling at him like that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally a smutty chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it, heh.**

**Sorry I didn't upload this earlier but my beta forgot about me and me story. *sobs***


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was two o'clock in the morning and Arthur had just offered Alfred to stay the night, but unfortunately the American had to get up early (in just five hours) to walk other people's mutts.

"Sorry Artie, would've loved to. But I don't think we would get much sleep if I stayed over," Alfred explained and kissed the Brit sweetly. Arthur smiled knowingly into the kiss.

"No, you are properly right, love," he sighed and leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder.

After their small grinding session they had been able to keep their hands to themselves for exactly an hour and five minutes - just long enough to eat their take-out and watch the beginning of a film. They hadn't gone as far as completely undressing (not that they had done so the last time), but curious hands had been roaming and in the end Alfred's t-shirt had been removed and Arthur's shirt unbuttoned. To Arthur's slight annoyance Alfred had discovered how sensible his nipples were and he was now enjoying the mewls escaping Arthur's lips.

"Will you stop that alrea-ng!"

"No," Alfred just said as he continued to kiss Arthur's neck, his thumb caressing the Briton's right nipple. Arthur squirmed in his boyfriend's lap, on which he was sitting sideways.

"Hah- you b-better quit it already."

"Hm? Or what?" Alfred's eyes gave him a somewhat challenging look, matching the crooked smile on his lips. Damn this bastard. Since when had he become so cocky? Arthur tried to frown, but found it rather impossible with Alfred's hands touching his body.

"Ya know, saying that with such look on your face, is not very convincing.

Arthur knew he was right, but didn't like the way Alfred made him look and sound like a wanton whore.

"Shut up. I t-thought you said you had to get going, so scram already, " he panted slightly.

The caresses on his chest stopped and Alfred moved his arms to wrap them around Arthur's waist instead, pulling him into a tight hug.

"But I don't wanna go~," Alfred whined and buried his face in Arthur's shoulder. The Brit had to stifle a laugh as he hugged him back. He knew no one who could go from being a seductive young man to a five-year-old child in one swift movement. But that was one of Alfred's many lovely features.

"I know, Alfred, but I'm not sure how amused your, eh, clients will be, if you stand them or their pets up. "

Arthur implying that Alfred's job wasn't a real profession only worsened the other's pout even though it was true. It wasn't the first time he had teased Alfred about it, but he meant no harm by doing so. Arthur understood perfectly well that studying and working at the same time could be tough.

Alfred was about to protest, but having enough of his whining Arthur cut him off with a kiss, and Alfred's hands rubbed small circles on the small of his back. Arthur pulled back and cupped Alfred's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"You really should get going."

"Then you really should get off my lap, babe."

"Oh. Yes of course." Arthur moved and they both stood up. Alfred pulled his t-shirt back on while Arthur shrugged his shirt off entirely.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked up and realized Alfred had stopped mid-movement and stared at him.

"That is no fair! How is you undressing going to make me leave quicker?"

"Alfred, it's past two in the morning. I want to go to bed."

"Yeah, but you could have waited until I was gone before stripping. There is no way I want to leave now," Alfred exclaimed and reached out to pull Arthur closer. It took all Arthur had to swat his hands away instead of pulling the younger man to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed and-

_Down boy!_ Arthur scolded himself internally.

"You are right. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to put it back on now that it is off, so close your eyes and I'll lead you to the door, if that's what it takes to get you to leave," he said and headed for the door. Alfred's pout had returned, but he nonetheless followed him with a groan as the only complaint.

"When can I see you again?" he asked instead as he bent down to tie his shoelaces.

"Well, you know my work schedule, so it'll be whenever it fits in between your small jobs and school," Arthur answered as he opened the door for him. Alfred nodded as he straightened up again.

"I'll drop by when you least expect it then."

"Alfred, I'm always expecting you. Who else am I supposed to make my special pastries for?" He chuckled.

"But you never know. No one expected the Spanish inquisition."

Arthur gaped at him.

"Did... Did you just quote Monty Python?"

The American beamed and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Yup! Cheap brownie points to me, huh?," he said proudly and leaned in to steal one last kiss.

"I would say so," Arthur laughed before meeting his lips.

* * *

Alfred's jaw made an odd cracking sound as he yawned for the fifth time in three minutes. When he'd finally gotten home from Arthur's, he had passed out on his bed only to wake up again far too soon to go to work. Not that he had to go far before he could begin work, though.

Two weeks after he had moved into the apartment, an old lady had put down her grocery bags in front of the main door and mumbled something about pains in her lower back. Alfred had recognized her to be his new neighbour, and being the good kid his parents had raised him to be, he'd offered to help her up with her bags, which she'd gratefully accepted.

"Thank you dear. You're that Jones kid who just moved here: Alfred, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am, two weeks ago."

"Oh please call me Molly," she'd said as they stopped outside her door.

"Nice to meet ya Mrs Molly," Alfred had said with a big smile. See, the city wasn't too bad. He'd already made a new friend. Mrs Molly chuckled.

As she opened the door a small ball of fur rushed towards her with a loud yapping. It took Alfred a second to realize that it was a tiny and very fluffy dog.

"Shush Betty. Let me in before you start your nagging."

Alfred had followed his new neighbour inside to put the bags down in the kitchen, before kneeling down to pat the dog. Betty sniffed his hand and looked up at him through her bangs, tail wagging.

"Aw, ain't she cute?"

"Glad you think so. That makes it one of us then. I guess he is a charming little thing, but I'm afraid he misses going out. I can't walk much with him anymore because of my back pains," the old lady sighed as she began to put the food away.

"That's a shame... Wait, it's a he? Though I heard you call it Betty?"

"Yeah well, my late husband named him Beethoven, but there is no way in hell I'm calling him that. So I named him 'Betty' as a nickname. My mother-in-law's name was Betty too. You could almost mistake them for each other; she was just as small, loud and smelly," she snickered.

Alfred hadn't known what to answer, his brain trying to process the things she'd said. Mrs Molly had seemed like such a petite nice old lady, but the way she talked made him suspect that there was an old sailor's soul trapped inside her body.

"So listen kid, do you have a job?"

"Nope, I'm studying in the town's college."

"I know these places aren't expensive, but how do you afford living by yourself?"

Alfred had sheepishly shuffled his feet as he answered: "My parents bought the apartment and are paying for my expenses until I find a job. Have to pay them back of course, but I just got here and I can't seem to find anything that won't clash with my school schedule."

"Oh I see. That's nice of them. Well, what do you say to help me out a bit, huh? I could use some help with the grocery shopping and walking this little scum."

And from that day on he'd walk Mrs Molly's dog once every other day (she could manage to take him down just in front of the apartments to let him do what a dog's gotta do, but he needed a proper walk once in a while) and did her grocery shopping once a week, for which she would pay him more than generously. At first he'd tried to give her some of the money back - she was giving him way too much considering what he did. But Mrs Molly had just smacked his hands away and ordered him to eat another one of her homemade muffins. Alfred took quite a liking to the odd old lady and once a week she would invite him over for dinner.

"Can't have you wasting away, can we now. Then who's going to be my manservant?"  
Alfred had almost choked on his tongue, but she had just cackled.

Alfred smiled fondly at Betty as he thought back to the day he'd first met the both of them. Mrs Molly had done so much for him. She'd even told some of the other people in their building about the things Alfred did for her and now he did all kinds of odd jobs. Alfred didn't mind it at all. He loved meeting new people and most of them paid him way more than they should or stopped by his door with some leftovers.

Alfred cracked his neck as he waited for the - well he could hardly call the three-pound fluff ball a dog - to be done with its business. The Golden Retriever at his side sat patiently by his leg and mimicked Alfred's yawn.

Man, he was bored.

His tired mind wandered back to his evening with Arthur and a boyish grin formed on his lips. Jumping Arthur had been the best switched-off-brain decision he had made in a long time. Still daydreaming (about Arthur's smooth skin, deep green eyes, soft lips, but mostly the way his body and voice responded to Alfred's touches) he didn't realise until the third ring that his phone had gone off. Switching both leads into one hand, he groaned when he looked at the caller ID and answered with a:

"Don't ya know it's rude to call someone this early?"

_"You are working so it's not like I woke you up. Not that I'd care if I did anyway."_

"What do you want, Gilbert?"

_"Tsk tsk, that is no way to speak to your awesomest friend."_

"Knowing you, yes it is. And seriously dude, stop making up words."

_"Whatever. So hey, do you wanna hang out today? Play some __Fußball__ in the park or something?"_ Alfred checked his watch. He would be dog-sitting for another hour, but otherwise he didn't have anything planned. Well, that was a lie. He really wanted to go right back to Arthur, scoop him up and-

_"Helloooo?! You still there, asshat?" _

Alfred led out a small sigh. Arthur would probably smack him if he showed up right after work. The Brit had told him he was going to sleep in today and how much he hated to be awakened before he was done sleeping.

"Yeah, why not. But drag Mathias' ass out of bed as well then. Haven't seen him in ages."

_"That's because he is busy banging his fiancé's brains out."_

"Heh, yeah." They both snickered, Alfred a bit distractedly though, his own thoughts going back to Arthur. As if he could read his thoughts Gilbert asked:

_"So how did it go with your birdie last night?"_

Alfred's face grew a little hot and he felt like he had just been busted in doing something he shouldn't.

"I know what you are implying and I'm not going to go into details."

_"What's the matter lover-boy? We always share morning-after stories. Now come on, hit me with the juicy news here." _Alfred could practically hear the grin in Gilbert's voice. Then he remembered the weird texts he'd received from Gil and Liz the night before, and he almost face-palmed himself in realization.

"You bet on us didn't ya? You and Liz."

_"I have no idea what you are talking about," _Gilbert said in a voice that told Alfred that that was exactly what they had done. Alfred couldn't help but laugh and Gilbert joined in.

"You are such a douche."

_"No it's called being awesome. Now tell me so I can know if I should show up at my next shift with Liz or not." _

"Well we...did stuff. But we didn't go all the way," Alfred answered a bit shyly.

_"You did stuff? Wow, congratulations," _Gilberts voiced sarcastically. Alfred just rolled his eyes at him.

_"So who took the initiative?" _Alfred encouraged the dogs to continue their walk before answering.

"Um, I kinda jumped him."

_"Damn it Alfred! Why couldn't you keep your cock to yourself for a bit longer?!"_

Alfred stopped up in the middle of the path, a bit shocked by the German's weird reaction. Normally Gilbert was the one to encourage him to get laid all the time, and had more than once shown to be an awesome wingman together with Mathias.

"Did you just tell me off from getting it on with someone? Did Liz hit your head one too many times with the skillet?" Gilbert grumble something that sounded suspiciously much like, yes Elizabeta had actually managed to hit him, before answering properly:

_"You made me loose the bet Al! I thought you were too much of a chicken to be the one to make the first move on the British fruitcake!"_ Alfred would have laughed at the fruitcake joke, if it wasn't because Gilbert had just insulted him greatly.

"You are an ass Gil."

_"You made me loose twenty bucks!"_

"I didn't tell you to bet on us?!"

Gilbert just grumbled something about not looking forward to his next shift with the Hungarian before saying:

_"Anyway, it was your pleasure to speak with me and we'll meet you at the park when you are done walking the fluffs."_

Alfred shook his head in disbelief when the call ended, putting the phone back into his pocket. Why was he friends with Gilbert again?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally got this fucker posted! Seriously, it was never meant to take this long. o.O  
First, I didn't know how to continue the story from the smut-session, so that took me a while to figure out. Then I was man-handled by influenza, followed by being busy with my planning of going back to my home country and then my beta forgot me again (though last time she had a very good reason). But I still love her! So she is totally forgiven, cos she is awesome and puts up with my shit. :D**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that not much is happening in this chapter (though I tried to make up for it by hopefully making it funny-ish) but it is a necessary filler-chapter so I can move on.**

**But thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm still so very new to actually writing smut, so I'm glad you liked it. :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arthur entered the shop from the back with a bowl of pancake dough in his hands. Elizabeta and Gilbert were currently playing a game, where they were giving out points to the poor unfortunate souls walking by the shop windows.

"I'm giving him an eight."

Gilbert snickered.

"He is old Liz. Like, more-than-Arthur old." Arthur rolled his eyes. The two others hadn't heard him enter the room.

"That does not necessarily have anything to do with how hot one is. I find mature men a lot more attractive," Elizabeta smirked, knowing she was pushing Gilbert's buttons.

"Oh yeah, it must be a total turn-on when a guy has to use Viagra," Gilbert grumbled in response before eyeing their next victim.

"What about her then?"

"I'll give her a five'er," Liz answered.

"No way, with that rack she is at least a six."

"Yeah, but did you see that ass? Way too big," Liz pointed out. When Gilbert didn't answer she turned her head to look at him, just as he burst out singing:

"I. Like. Big. Butts and I cannot lie~"

"If you have time to give those poor people shallow comments, then you have time to work," Arthur finally said, interrupting Gilbert's singing before he got too carried away. He noticed though, how Gilberts grin turned into a sincere smile from making the Hungarian buckle over in laughter. Arthur sighed and put the bowl down on the counter.

"Liz, I've finished the dough so could you be a darling and make the pancakes when people order them?"

"You actually let someone else make the food?" Gilbert asked in surprise. Both men flinched and backed away a bit as Liz got a skillet out and twirled it in her hands, before placing it on the small stove behind the till.

"Yes. When it comes to making pancakes Liz is a true master chef."

"Hell yeah," Liz grinned and gave a small bow.

"I need you to do the dishes in the back, if you please," Arthur then pointed to Gil, who followed Liz's silliness by saluting Arthur before grapping a tea towel and disappearing into the back.

Arthur caught Liz gazing after the albino fondly and he smirked to himself. He was just about to follow Gilbert when the doorbell chimed and he found himself forgetting all about his co-workers adorable situation, as he was dazzled by his own love. Alfred smiled brightly as he entered the shop and went straight to greet Arthur with a sweet kiss.

"Hello to you too, Alfred," Arthur chuckled afterwards.  
"Heya Arthur," Alfred answered and nudged their noses together. His eyes twinkled and his ever increasing tan made them as blue as ever. Someone coughed and Arthur turned to look at Elizabeta. She just shook her head with a smirk to indicate she hadn't been the one coughing and pointed to something behind Alfred. Or rather someone. Arthur was surprised to see another person in the shop with them. He was sure the bell only went off once. He stepped away from Alfred to look at... another Alfred?

Arthur blinked.

"Oh yeah. Artie, this is my cousin Mattie," Alfred suddenly introduced, like he had forgotten the person he'd brought with him. His cousin rolled his eyes and stepped forwards to extend his hand to Arthur.

"It's Matthew actually. Nice to meet you," he said with a soft smile. Arthur finally snapped out of his staring, and wiped his hands of in his apron before shaking Matthews hand.

"The pleasure is mine. And I'm Arthur by the way, _not _Artie. I can hear I'm not the only one suffering from his forced on nicknames."

Matthew chuckled. "Nope. Do feel free to call me Mattie though, I just don't think pet names are how to introduce someone."

Arthur smiled. Who would've thought Alfred knew polite and well mannered people? - Beside himself of course?

"I'm hanging out with Mattie today. We are just grapping something to eat here before going to the library."

Arthur arched an eyebrow in disbelief. This Matthew guy seemed like a good influence. Even though Alfred and Matthew looked alike at first gaze, Arthur could clearly see the differences now - both by looks and intellectuals. Matthew was generally softer looking, everything from his glasses to his smile. Even his hair seemed softer, in the way it was a tad longer and curled at the ends. Arthur had to restrain himself from reaching out to pad the young man's head. Forcing his brain to change subject he made a comment on how mature it was of Alfred to take his studies so seriously.

"I'm impressed Alfred. Alright, so what can I get you lads?"

"We saw the sign outside saying it was pancake Thursday, so I'm pretty sure that is what Matthew is getting," Alfred grinned and winked at his cousin.

"You like pancakes, hon'?," Liz chirped in, her question directed at Matthew. But before the guy could answer for himself, Alfred laughed out loud.

"Like them? That is the understatement of the year. Mattie absolutely _loves _pancakes. Nothing brightens his day as the mention of pancakes. I bet if you could, he would totally marry one."

Matthew was sending Alfred a frustrated look, clearly embarrassed how the American had expressed his fondness for pancakes.

Liz just laughed.

"Then you have come to the right place. Liz is brilliant at making the pancakes," Arthur said, but the Hungarian just waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, I'm just in charge of the skillet. Arthur is the one who made the mix. But I do love pancakes as well," she smiled and then motioned for Matthew to move closer so they could talk about their shared passion for the dessert. Arthur turned back to Alfred.

"So what do you want Alfred?" Alfred pulled him into his arms again.

"You," he whispered into Arthur's ear, his warm breath tickling the skin.

"That is so corny and inappropriate when there are other people present," Arthur scoffed, though he couldn't help but smile. It was so corny and inappropriate and so Alfred.

"But I mean it. We haven't done anything in like- " Arthur could practically see the wheels turn as Alfred did the math in his head. "Three days!," he finally said with a whine.

"Three days are not long Alfred."

"Is so! I can barely think of anything else."

Internally Arthur had to agree with him on that one. He felt the same, but as the older of the two he still didn't want to look like a horny and clingy teenager. Pretending to give in to Alfred's pleading against his will, Arthur finally agreed that Alfred could come over after his studying with Matthew. Alfred almost bounced in excitement.

"Alright so now that is settled, what can I get you to eat?" Arthur laughed.

"I'll have the same as Matthew and a large coffee."

As Arthur went to fetch the coffee Gilbert poked his head back into the shop.

"Hey nobody told me Al and Matthew were here. You trying to leave me out of all the fun?"

Arthur shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Blimey, apparently everybody knows everyone. So did you meet Matthew through Alfred?"

Gilbert shook his head with a grin.

"Nope, it's the other way around actually. I had classes with Matthew the first year and he introduced me to Alfred when we were playing basket."

"And I've been stuck with him ever since," Alfred added punching Gilbert on the shoulder with grin.

"Gil and Al, shame on you for never telling me about this cutey," Liz scolded from the stove, playfully bumping shoulders with Matthew who joined her with a: "Yeah, how come you two haven't told me about this pancake genius? She is amazing. Have you seen what she can do with that skillet?"

The three others flinched visibly, knowing all too well what Liz was capable of doing with a frying pan.

"Oh stop it you~" Liz giggled with a voice practically begging for him to continue. Gilbert's eye twitched. The hell was this all about?

Arthur and Alfred shared quick glances. Huh... This was going to be interesting.  
Gilbert inched closer to the stove and pocketed his hands to look casual, as he spoke:

"So Liz, how come you don't make me awesome pancakes?" Liz just arched an eyebrow, without even looking at him.

"Why, you ask? First off, Matthew and Alfred are costumers and I'm currently fixing their orders. Second, I used to make you pancakes. When we were kids, remember? 'Cos I sure remember how you criticized them. Not much point making someone pancakes when they don't appreciate them."

Both Alfred and Arthur snickered at the look on Gilbert's face - clearly expressing a "oh yeah, I might have screwed that part up."

"But that was ages ago. I'm sure your cooking skills have improved since then."

Arthur raised both eyebrows in amusement while Alfred frantically whispered: "Bad move! Bad move! Retreat Gil, retreat." Gilbert sensed that his choice of words had been bad and started to apologize when Elizabeta lifted a single finger, making them all freeze and shut up.

_Oh shit, _ Gilbert thought, his mouth gone dry. But Liz didn't explode as they all had expected. Instead she motioned for Matthew to sit down at a table. Not daring to do anything else, the Canadian rushed to a seat. Everyone else were still frozen in place, while Liz casually flipped a couple of pancakes on to a plate, covered them in maple syrup and topped them with some sliced strawberries. As she went to Matthews table she leaned forward to put the dish down, making sure that Gilbert saw the very good view Matthew was allowed of her cleavage.

"There you go, hon'. It was maple syrup you just told me you liked too much, right?" Poor Matthew blushed and did a rather formidable job at looking at either the pancakes or her eyes as he thanked her, though his eyes where twitching ever so slightly.

Arthur dared to steal a glance at Gilbert, whose red eyes had narrowed. With a tsk, the albino turned on his heels and disappeared out into the back again. Liz had a small smile on her lips as she straightened up and smoothed out her uniform before returning to the stove.

Arthur didn't know if he should frown upon the situation or find it amusing. Looking up at Alfred, he could see his boyfriend was clearly trying not to laugh. Matthew ate in nervous silence, still very unsure of what had just happened.

_Funny how those two have been so busy poking their noses into Alfred's and my business when they clearly could do with a good shag themselves_, Arthur mused as he refilled Alfred's cup.

* * *

**A/N**

**New chapter is finally up. Had it written out for almost a month, but my lovely Beta has been busy and sick (bless her) - so in the end I had my boyfriend Beta this baby for me...Not awkward at all - but we all know it could've been worse. xD**

**Anyway, I apologize for my slow updates atm but ****I have been sick again + I have just arrived back to my home country. God...Haven't seen anyone here for more than six months. So good to be back. **

******But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I may or may not have some more smut for you soon. :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arthur couldn't get enough of the sensation of Alfred's lips on his own. He wrapped an arm around the American's neck as the latter deepened the kiss. This wasn't wild and raw as some of their make out sessions were and, though those made Arthur's mind go crazy, he preferred these slow, long and deep kisses. Because it was during these moments that Arthur felt that they really connected and that Alfred really cared for him. He truly adored Alfred and there was nothing better than knowing that your partner felt the same way.

They were sitting at the headboard of Arthur's bed, ignoring whatever movie Alfred had put on his laptop - the only light source in the darkened room. Things would probably heat up later as Arthur had invited the young man to stay the night, but as for now he enjoyed the tender kisses and the mutters of sweet and cheesy nothings.

Alfred shifted so he could nuzzle his nose against Arthur's cheek as the Brit ran his fingers through the others hair. It was such a nice shade of blond, making him wonder if it was dyed.

"What ya thinking about?" Alfred asked.

"Just wondering if that is your natural hair colour or if you had someone bleach it?"

Arthur had to laugh at the mild horror on Alfred's face as he shook his head.  
"I think it's weird for dudes to dye their hair," he answered.

"Is that so?" Arthur hummed with a small smile. He was quiet for a bit and let Alfred place kisses on his cheek and jaw.

"I once dyed my hair green," Arthur confessed after a while. Again he had to chuckle when Alfred pulled back and stared at him with slightly widen eyes.

"For real?"

"Yes, 'for real'. Why so surprised? Is it that hard to imagine me doing something like that?" Arthur asked with mock offence. Alfred arched a brow.

"Yes Artie. Knowing you, it actually is. How did it happen? Did ya lose a bet or did someone drop a bucket of paint on you? Because I'm almost hundred percent sure that ya didn't do it out of your own free will."

Suddenly remembering the story behind _why_ his hair had been green, Arthur scowled.

"No, you are quite right actually. It did involve losing a bet, though I wasn't in on the actual deal. My brothers had bet on - something utter ridicules I'm sure, and the loser had to tie me down and dye my hair. It still doesn't make sense to me today, because it seemed to me that they were all rather eager to lose on purpose just to have the honour of humiliating me," Arthur scoffed. His scowl increased when the look on Alfred's face told him that the American was trying very hard not to laugh.

"It is not funny, Alfred! I had green hair for months before that bloody stuff was washed out! I was mocked at school and by my brothers for years after the incidence!" Arthur's expression had turned into a frustrated pout as Alfred continued to laugh.

"Ahaha. Sorry Arthur, heh, but it _is _a bit funny. Aw babe, don't look like that. I'm only laughing because I think it's cute," he managed to say between giggles and pulled Arthur into a forceful hug.

"Ugh, let go of me! And stop trying to kiss me! It is not funny! Stop laughi- mmgh!"

Arthur was cut off as Alfred finally managed to kiss him, a teasing smile still present on his lips. Arthur huffed and refused at first to kiss back, but his resistance soon crumbled when he felt Alfred's hand running up his thigh. The motion made his mouth go slack and Alfred took the opportunity to slide his tongue past his lips. This time Arthur kissed back. The kiss started out as slow as earlier but with a bit more force added to it. Alfred's thumb kept rubbing small circles and gradually moved closer to Arthur's crotch. When they finally pulled away for air, Arthur almost whined when the hand stopped moving.

"So," Alfred began in a low and slightly husky voice, the sound going straight to Arthur's cock.

"So~ what?" Arthur asked as he inched closer and buried his face in Alfred's neck, simply inhaling his alluring scent.

"So, ya never told me you had brothers."

Arthur pulled away and suppressed the urge to smack Alfred for ruining the mood. He sure as hell hoped Alfred didn't expect him to talk about his family while sporting a boner.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled. Alfred smirked and pulled Arthur in for another kiss.

"Just messing," he said before crushing their lips together. The tenderness was gone and replaced by pure hunger, which fit Arthur just fine. This way he could work out some of the irritation he'd build up during their conversations involving his bloody family.

Arthur's fingers found their way under Alfred's Batman t-shirt, pulling it up slightly as his hands roamed the other's skin. Alfred had moved one hand to the back on his neck and the other to palm Arthur's erection through his trousers. The friction made Arthur groaned into the kiss, his hands shifting to Alfred's shorts. Only being held up by the elastic band in the fabric, his hands had no problem sliding under and he massaged Alfred's sack through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

Feeling Alfred grow hard from his touch excited him beyond belief and he wanted to feel more. Not just touches through fabric.  
He wanted access to all of Alfred.  
He wanted to be able to see his tan skin as it stretched over flexed muscles.

Apparently Alfred was thinking something similar because he'd worked Arthur's shirt open and pushed it off his shoulders without the Brit even realizing. Arthur moved his hands from the American so he could remove the dress shirt entirely, before going back to making out.

Without warning Alfred flipped them, so Arthur was laying down on his back with the taller man towering over him. If it wasn't because their lips were still connected, Arthur would've let out a yelp in surprise. But Alfred was strong and had managed the maneuver smoothly.

Arthur reached up and removed Alfred's glasses before tucking at Alfred's t-shirt and they only broke the kiss when it was pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. Holding himself up on one arm, Alfred undid Arthur's belt and trousers with the other. Arthur couldn't help being a bit impressed but it also made him realize how often Alfred must have done this before - with someone else.

He didn't hold these thoughts long, because Alfred had now pulled his boxer briefs down with his trousers and was slowly palming Arthur's erection, making him gasp as the foreskin was pulled back and air hit the sensitive head.

"God, Arthur. I really want you," the American all but whispered in his ear. The sound and the impact of his words sent shivers dawn Arthur's spine and he grabbed for Alfred's hips. Again the elastic band in Alfred's shorts came in handy, as Arthur was able to pull them down without much effort. His boyfriend's underwear was pulled down quickly after, and Alfred raised himself a bit so he could kick both off.

When he turned his attention back to Arthur they both paused for a moment. Arthur was sure that Alfred was thinking something similar to what ran threw his own mind.

They hadn't had sex yet.  
Scratch that.

They hadn't had proper sex yet. Making love was many things and did not always (in their case) involve sticking ones cock into the others ass. Blow jobs, hand jobs and grinding against each other until they both tumbled over the edge was sex as well. And they had kept to those things, both silently agreeing on how they should wait to take it further.

Wait until they knew more about the other.  
Until they both were sure that this wasn't just some fling.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, taking in his... everything. The way his eyebrows were knitted slightly together, expressing some sort of uncertainness. The way some of his hair stuck to his forehead and his breathing forced and short. His whole body was tense as he looked Arthur directly in the eye, searching for a cue to either stop or continue. The Brit let out a small sigh as he reached up to stroke Alfred's cheek.

Oh, how he adored this boy.

Alfred leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Arthur pulled him down so his mouth was right by Alfred's ear.

"Let's do it."

He felt a shiver go through Alfred's body before pulling away slightly and searched his eyes for something.

"You sure?"

Arthur nodded, but Alfred didn't move. He just continued to stare at him.

"We don't have to," he then voiced, his body clearly not agreeing with his words. Arthur arched a brow, but kept silent.

"I mean, it is totally alri-"

"Alfred, just belt up and continue already."

_How many times does this boy intend to ruin the mood?_

"Oh, okay. Ehm. Lube?"

Arthur motioned to the bed stand and Alfred rolled of him and almost tripped over his own feet to get to the drawer. Arthur could feel the bed dip a bit by his feet as Alfred crawled on to it again.

He had closed his eyes, but opened one eye as he heard a " shit-", wondering what in the world was going on. Apparently, the American had almost dropped the lube in his hurry to unscrew the cap. Arthur mentally rolled his eyes and wondered where his mister I'm-a-total-pro-at-this-shit had gone?

"Are you alright, lo- aaargh!" Arthur interrupted himself with a shout of surprise at the same time Alfred let out a loud "woah!"

"Christ, Alfred. That is bloody freezing!" Arthur scolded as he sat up, his stomach covered in cold lube. Alfred was sitting on his knees between Arthur's legs, the bottle of lube between his hands and a surprised and crestfallen expression on his face.

"Oh my God, Artie. I'm sooo sorry. Here, let me-"

"Gah! Stop it! Damn it, don't smear it out!"

"Shit. Sorry. Fuck, I'm really sorry!"

Arthur just waved him off as he got up and went to the bathroom to dry the substance of. What was going on? Why did this feel like they were inexperienced teens and losing their virginity all over again?

When he came back Alfred sat on the side of the bed facing the bathroom, his head in his hands. Arthur could feel his heart soften as he sat down beside him.

"What is going on, love? Are you feeling alright?" He asked and placed what he hoped was a soothing hand on the others arm. Alfred shook his head, but didn't look up as he answered.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was holding myself back so I wouldn't jump you. The next I get super nervous, like I've never done this before." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I hope you know that there's no need to be nervous around me."

Alfred nodded and finally looked up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I know. It's just- I think it's because I want our first time to be perfect. I've been dreaming about this for too long - planning everything out in my head - but now.." He trailed off.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. He stopped rubbing small circles on Alfred's arm and instead leaned in to peck the man on the lips.

"It's alright, Alfred. I'm still up for it if you want to continue, but I understand if you would like to postpone it."

Alfred looked shocked at this.

"What? No way! We've come this far already and I _reaaaally _want to have sex," he whined.

Arthur grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before crawling back into bed.

"Well let's continue where we left off then~" he purred and made sure to wriggle his ass as he moved past Alfred. He could hear the American suck in a sharp breath, making him smirk.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to recreate the mood. Once again, Arthur was on his back with Alfred on top of him, the American covering him in bites before soothing the skin with licks or kisses. Arthur gasped as Alfred let his teeth grace his collarbone while sliding their precum slicked erections against each other. As Alfred reached for Arthur's cock and started pumping it slowly and the Brit found himself thrusting into Alfred's hand.

"Ah-Alfred, please."

Alfred took the cue and straightened up a bit as he reached for the lube, pouring a generously amount onto his fingers before rubbing his hands together to warm it up. As Arthur looked up at him, he sensed that Alfred was still a tad nervous, so he let a sly smile cover his lips as he stretched his arms above his head and opened his legs a bit more. The action sent a shiver through his boyfriend's body and his half lidded eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at Arthur. He bent down to kiss him before whispering:

"Ready?"

Arthur nodded and sucked in his breath as Alfred let the first finger enter him. Arthur had done this enough times himself that the feeling was no longer weird, but it was still so different when someone else did it to you.

Alfred wiggled his finger a bit while letting it slide in and out of him, making sure to cover the entrance as well as the inside in lube.

"You can, hah, put another in," Arthur soon breathed and Alfred complied, scissoring and swirled his fingers. Arthur panted in pleasure at the feeling of those long fingers in him and he shifted so Alfred would eventually touch his-_bloody hell!_ Arthur arched his back when the younger man graced his prostate and the latter took it as a cue to insert one last finger. He was slowly thrusting them in and out of Arthur, stretching him and each time barely grazing that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Alfred. I-I want you. Now," Arthur moaned and half growled.

The fingers were no longer enough.  
He longed- he _needed _Alfred cock in him, to ram into him deep.

The American didn't need to be told twice and he ripped a condom packet open with his teeth and rolled it on with one hand, while the other flicked the lid of the bottle of lube again, slicking up his cock further.

Now _there_ was Arthur's mister I'm-a-total-pro-at-this-shit, and it made him whimper in anticipation. Alfred grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap while Arthur was still laying on his back. Gently, he pressed against Arthur's whole. He had prepared him well, because the pain was very much bearable as Alfred slowly slid into him. Almost too slowly. He knew Alfred was afraid of hurting him, but he seemed to forget that Arthur was twenty-seven and nowhere near a virgin. It might've been a long time since he'd had proper sex, but he wasn't one to break easily - though Alfred was bigger than most of his previous partners.

Alfred was panting heavily when he'd finally slid all the way in and paused, letting them both adjust to the feeling.

"Shit, Arthur."

"Agreeable. Now. Move," the Brit commanded in a groan, not having the patience for his body to get accustomed to the stretch. Alfred's hold on his hips tightened and slowly began to pull out before gently thrusting in again.

Arthur tangled his fingers in the sheets, his mouth agape as he let out moans.

"Ah-Arthur, can I- I can't keep it this slow," the American managed to say through gritted teeth. Without waiting for Arthur's consent to go faster, he shifted their position so Arthur's bottom was back on the mattress and his knees pressed against his chest and legs hooked over Alfred's shoulder as the American leaned down and smashed their mouths together.

The kiss was sloppy and oh so fucking hot and Arthur untangled his hands from the bedding, just to tangle them in Alfred's hair instead as his boyfriend quickened the pace - ramming right into his prostate. _Shit, hng! _

At most times Arthur would have been ashamed of the loud moans and random babbling of "Faster! Harder! Al_fred,_" but frankly, he didn't give a damn right now. Alfred was groaning his name into his ear when he wasn't letting his tongue invade Arthur's mouth.

_God. Fucking-_

Arthur reached for his neglected cock, twitching between their sweat slicked bodies but Alfred beat him to it, pumping him hard in time to his thrusting. The warm feeling in his lower abdomen coiled and grew like crazy and he broke their kiss as he threw his head back.

"Al-_ng_. Alfred. I-I'm going to- I'm-"

Alfred silenced him by taking his lower lip between his teeth. The American moved his hips in a few and very deep thrusts before freezing and moaned into Arthur's mouth at the same time as the Brit arched his back and pulled Alfred tight against him, riding out his own orgasm with a silent moan.

When Alfred came down from his high, he pecked Arthur on the cheek before rolling off him. The Brit was still panting as Alfred made his way to the bathroom.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred as he stared up at the ceiling, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. A smile turning into a small chuckle as he heard the slippery and sticky noise that came from removing a condom followed by an "ew".

He felt the mattress dip slightly as Alfred crawled back into bed and pulled the duvet over them both before snuggling close to Arthur. The Brit shifted so their foreheads touched, both of them letting out a satisfied sigh. Neither of them said anything as they shared small pecks and kisses until both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woa, 3000 words worth of fluff and smut? Well, hope you enjoyed (I sure enjoyed writing it *trying to stop my nose bleeding*)  
I have been beta'ing this one myself so there are bound to be mistakes in it - please let me know if/when you find some. :)**

**Some have asked me if I'm on Tumblr, so to answer that - yes I am. I have a whole blog dedicated to my fangirling of Hetalia, where I also post my videos and drabbles that I find too short to post here.**

**The URL is " hetaliainmyheart . tumblr . com " (just remove the spaces in between) - but yeah, there ya go. :)**

**See ya later alligator!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Arthur had completely forgotten what the argument had been about. The only thing he knew was, one minute he had been raising his voice at Alfred and the next he was licking the inside of his mouth. It had all taken place in the Café, right after Arthur had put out the 'we are open' sign, but now (somehow) they had made it out to the back, while moaning into each other's mouth. So they both just learnt a new thing about their relationship - apparently quarrelling made them horny...

Alfred pinned him against the table counter while continuing to kiss his neck. Arthur let his head fall back and enjoyed the touch of the American's lips as they nibbled at his sensitive skin. Alfred had quickly worked Arthur's shirt open (and tossed it somewhere on the floor) and his hands were now roaming across the pale skin underneath. Arthur had just finished unbuttoning Alfred's plaid and he was currently enjoying running his fingers over the American's abs and playing with his narrow and blond happy-trail.

Alfred went back to kissing his lips, his hands wandering upwards and brushed Arthur's nipples with his thumbs. The Brit had to bite his lip to not moan loudly. He hated how sensitive he was there - he wasn't a woman, damn it! But no matter how many times he'd told Alfred not to touch him there, the lad didn't seem to care. At all.

Alfred shifted his lips to Arthur's collarbone for a moment before trailing down to his chest, leaving small kissed on his way.

"Alfred don't d-ng!" He was cut off by his own groan as his boyfriend began to lick and such on his left nipple.

"P-please Al...!" But Alfred didn't stop and Arthur finally gave in to the sensation. It felt so good and the feeling went straight to between his legs.

As on cue, Alfred's hands went to Arthur's trousers and began to unbuckle his belt, mouth not leaving his chest. The Brit pushed himself away from the table a bit, so Alfred could pull his trousers down. Alfred shifted his gaze from Arthur's crotch to look him in the eye, a small grin on his face.

"What's so amusing?"Arthur smirked back. Alfred straightened up and kissed the Brit passionately on the lips. Their tongues flicked playfully at each other and Arthur deepened the kiss by entangling his fingers in the American's hair. The taste of sweetness was addictive and Arthur found that he always yearned for more. He let out an unsatisfied noise when Alfred pulled away.

"I just like the way you react to my touch," he answered with a whisper to Arthur's ear. He kissed Arthur again, who was blushing from the other's bold statement. Alfred broke away again shortly after and lowered himself to his knees. Arthur felt his boner throb in anticipation as Alfred's fingers worked along the waistband of his pants, but without pulling them off. Alfred kissed just above the fabric making a shiver run through Arthur's body. Alfred had quickly learned all his sensitive spots and would spend a long time caressing, kissing, licking or sucking the skin there. As lovely as it felt, Arthur didn't always have the patience for it. Especially when Alfred was being a tease - just like now!

The American palmed him through the fabric with one hand, the other grabbing Arthur's rear.

"Al...Please!" He moaned as the fabric moved across the sensitive head.

"So impatient today. Just endure it a little longer," his American boyfriend purred.

"Alfred!" Arthur almost growled.

"Okay, okay. Tsk, always so bossy."

Alfred took a better hold of the waistband as he pulled the boxer briefs down to join the Brit's trousers. Arthur had been about to protest on his boyfriend's last comment but sucked in a breath instead as air hit his erection. His hands grabbed the table edge tightly as he felt Alfred's tongue running up his shaft in slow motions. Arthur looked down just in time to see Alfred sucking on the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Arthur head himself moan and he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. The latter bobbed his head back and forth, slowly working himself to the base without triggering his gag-reflex. He was good. _Very _good. There was no mistaking that Alfred had done this many times before.

The thought made Arthur frown a bit - it shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Alfred doing this among other things to other men made him feel jealous.

"Am I doin' something wrong?"

Arthur realized he had closed his eyes as they snapped back open. He looked down at Alfred and gulped at the sight. The man was still on his knees, his lips wet with saliva and pre cum (which was bloody hot by the by) but with eyes showing slight confusion. Apparently he'd thought that the frown on Arthur's face was a sign of discomfort. He almost laughed at that.

"Dear God no. It's bloody amazing," he croaked. He cleared his throat before continuing: "My mind was just wandering, that's all."

"Well, apparently I'm not doin' a good enough job if you can think of something else." Alfred licked his lips and smiled crooked as if someone had just challenged him in something that was clearly his area of expertise. Before Arthur could say anything, the American took his cock back into his mouth and Arthur bit back a moan. Alfred continued to bob his head, but now he would twirl his tongue along the shaft at the same time. Every time he reached the head he would suck on it hard before letting his tongue run over the slit. Arthur's hold on the back of Alfred's head tightened and he started to pant. One of Alfred's hands came up to fondle Arthur's balls, while the other steadied the cock as he quickened the pace. Arthur's vision and mind had turned blurry from pleasure and he struggled to stay upright. Just as his knees began to turn into jelly, he felt his orgasm coming on.

"N-ng Al-Alfred I'm gonna...I'm gonna come," he warned between moans.

Alfred didn't pull away as Arthur had expected but just looked up at him through his lashes while continuing his work. The last drop of Arthur's self-control vanished with that look and he felt his entire body shake as he spilled himself into the hot mouth of his boyfriend.

Finally Arthur's knees gave away and as Alfred let go of his cock he slid down the counter side to the floor, still panting. He looked up at Alfred just as the latter swallowed and licked his lips clean before leaning in for a small kiss.

"I'm good."

Arthur let out a small laugh. "Don't flatter yourself too much," he said but nodded nonetheless.

"No, but I mean, I must be like fan_ta_stic if I can make the posh English dude say 'gonna' instead of 'going to'," Alfred grinned.

Arthur blinked at him in confusion.

"What are you babbling on about?"

"You said 'I'm gonna come' instead of I'm going t-"

"Don't repeat such embarrassing things!"

"Aw come on Artie, we all say that at some point."

"Not me! God, I'm so ashamed of myself! I have soiled the Queen's English"

...

"...You were concerned about the grammar? _That's _what you think is embarrassing?"

"Belt up!"

"Actually I would rather not."

"What?"

"Belt up. It's my turn now."

Arthur gave him another look of confusion as Alfred got up from the floor and offered a hand to him. Arthur took it and almost stumbled as his trousers and pants were still around his knees. As he reached for them Alfred snatched his hands away and pulled him closer.

"Nah-ah, told ya it was my turn now," Alfred purred. The next thing Arthur knew, he was spun around and bend over the table top, Alfred's hands on his ass.

"Wh-what the bloddy hell are you doing? We can't do this her-hng!"

"I think it's a bit too late to be concerned about making a mess in the bakery," Alfred grinned and kissed his shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw him reach for the bottle of virgin olive oil standing right in front of him.

"I think this has to do. Dunno 'bout you, but I'm not one for using spit as lube," Alfred explained as if he could read Arthur's mind. Arthur didn't even have the chance to answer before an oil slicked finger was slipped into him. All arguments vanished from Arthur's mind as he was stretched, and he quickly found himself moaning and begging the American to "shag me already!" to witch Alfred complied. Arthur didn't even mind what he otherwise would've called an utter embarrassing position. He simply couldn't find himself to care as Alfred rammed in to him, one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Neither did he care about being manhandled over the table top when waves of pleasure flooded his entire body. And he wasn't surprised when he felt his second orgasm build up. Alfred was an amazing lover and Arthur often "blamed" it on the American's high stamina and horniness, though he knew it was also because of Alfred's affection and care for his lover's needs.

Alfred breathed hard into his ear and just as they both felt close to climax...the door opened.

"Nng-wo_arh!_ "

"Oh my GOD!"

"Bloddy hell!"

"Oh schieße!"

"God, we are _so_ sorry! "

"Eh Liz, you are dripping blood everywhere.."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I'll totally wipe it up! "

"For fuck's sake! Just get out!"

"Right, sorry!"

Arthur sat on the floor, Alfred's t-shirt clutched to his body and he stared at the door as it was hurriedly closed again. Alfred who was crouching behind him, trying to cover up his nudeness with Arthur's body, said:

"Well...That was awkward..."

Arthur turned to glare at him

"You _think_?" He hissed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was seriously cracking myself up while writing that last bit *wipes away happy tears*  
And apparently I can't stop writing smut into this fic now. I know it doesn't seem like there is much plot at the moment, but I just like writing funny cracky stuff. If you fancy something angsty then you should check out my other fics "I Hate the Rain" and "Can't Reach My Soul". They are both Hetalia, though not USUK. **

**Next chapter will be _very _Liz and Gil related - so if you like that stuff: Look forward to it! If you don't like it: I'm gomen and hope you'll still stick to the story. **

**This chapter was self-betaed, so please tell me if I made any mistakes. **

** Well fuck me...This story has reached a 100 reviews and over a 100 followers! Thank you all sooo much! *Gives you all Danish pastries*  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*Standing in the shop just after walking in on Alfred and Arthur*

"Wow…That was - eh."

Elizabeta just nodded, making sure to bend her head back - trying to stop the flow of blood from her nose. Gilbert snickered and went to fetch a cloth from behind the till, knowing he would probably be the one to mob the floor if she made a mess. Damn, it was a weird habit (or fetish?) she had.

"Thanks," she murmured with an eye roll and held the damp cloth he'd just thrown in her face, to her nose. Gilbert stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the till while eyeing the struggling Hungarian thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you still get all excited when two guys get it on." A smirk playing across his lips.

Elizabeta silently padded her nose and blushed slightly, but it might as well been from walking in on Alfred and Arthur rather than Gilbert wording his thoughts out loud.

"I mean," he continued. "I remember how you tried to make other kids kiss in the playground, preferable boys kissing boys."

Elizabeta's eyes widened at the upbringing of the memory and opened her mouth, in no doubt to defend herself but Gilbert cut her off before she got the chance.

"You are such a weirdo. How did that creepy kink of yours even start?" He grinned, clearly enjoying making the Hungarian flustered. It didn't last long though. Gilbert could feel his smirk become strained as Liz's expression turned sly.

"W-what is it?"

"Are you telling me Gilbert, that the awesome you truly has forgotten?" She asked, lowering the cloth.

Shit. He seriously didn't like when she looked like that. For some reason people had always thought that he was the troublesome brat when they were kids (as well as now). But the truth be told, most of the trouble he had been in back in his 'early days', had been because of Liz's crazy ideas. So yeah, that smile right there defiantly promised trouble. He straightened up and folded his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Tsk. What are you even talking about?"

But Elizabeta just eyed him for a minute as if to make sure he wasn't messing with her again. Her gaze made him shift uncomfortable and when she began to move it took all he had _not_ to run away.

Fuck no.

He wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. He was sure she could smell it though. Right now you could mistake her for a predator stalking its prey - the way her eyes were half lidded and her hands clasped behind her back as she inched closer. Gilbert swallowed.

"Huh, you really don't remember," she more stated than asked. "Maybe I should refresh your memory?"

Whatever it was Gilbert apparently had forgotten, he was suddenly pretty sure he didn't want to remember. He looked down at her as she came to a halt right in front of him. She wasn't much shorter than him - a thing that had annoyed him many times. Though Gilbert wasn't "Arthur-short" he wasn't particularly tall either. Nothing like Mathias and Alfred.

...Or Edelstein for that matter.

But he guessed he should be grateful that he was at least a few inches taller than Liz now, and not a shrimp like when they were kids. Liz had always babbled about how she would marry Edelstein any day over Gilbert.

"It is not cool for the girl to be the taller one," she had once exclaimed. But during the few years apart, puberty had finally kicked in and given him a few (very important!) inches in advance.

He blinked and felt his eyes shift between hers. Damn, they were green.

"Remember how Roderick fell from the apple tree after we had forced him up in it?"

_She smells nice too. _

_Wait, what? Roderick?_

"And he didn't stop crying until I blew on and kissed his scraped knee?"

_Oh yeah. _

"Then you said you'd hurt your lips and demanded a kiss as well." She arched an eyebrow as Gilbert grinned. It _did_ sound like something he would say.

"Well, what had you expected from the awesome me?"

"True," she smirked "But you still don't remember what happened next?"  
Gilbert frowned as he tried to remember, earning a don't-hurt-yourself snicker from Liz. He was about to flip her off as realization dawned on him. His eyes went wide and he unfolded his arms as he mouthed:

"No..."

At this point Elizabeta had started jumping up and down while laughing so hard she was clapping like a retarded seal and shouting: "Yes! YesyesyesYES!"

No fucking way.

There was no way in hell that memory was real. Seriously. It couldn't be. It was so uncool. So unawesome. So..._gay_!

"You totally tricked me! You tricked us both!" Back then she hadn't fallen for his amazing trick, but instead she'd turned the situation around. _She_ had tricked _him _and had made him close his eyes and somehow forced Edelstein (probably by saying she would use the strings on his shitty violin for her next bow) to kiss him! _Ugh! Argh! Ew!_ Gilberts whole body grimaced from the memory. He _so _hadn't needed to remember that.

"You little-!" He half sneered, half laughed in disbelief and launched himself at her. Liz just continued to laugh like a maniac and sidestepped him, coursing him to almost fall flat on his face. Gathering himself quickly he soon started to chase her around the small café, skidding around tables and jumping over the till more than once. Elizabeta's laugh had shifted to a panicked giggle as he closed in on her. Gilbert wasn't really angry but there was no way in hell she was dodging some sort of payback.

"Mercy! Mercy! Have mercy with me, my lord!" She laughed as he finally caught her, both of them out of breath. He forced her down in a chair and stood himself in front of her, making sure she didn't try to escape.

"Fuck no. What you did to me back then will forever be unforgivable. I should totally sentence you to death." Liz just snickered at that and wiped tears from the corner of her eyes before folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Talk about Prussia so much I kill myself from boredom? Or maybe torture me with your terrible pick-up lines so I die from embarrassment of even knowing you?"

Feeling offended (there was nothing wrong with neither Prussia or his pick-up lines! They were fucking awesome!) he narrowed his eyes and mimicked her posture.

"You are not doing much for your situation, Liz. Provoking me seems like a really bad idea." Trusting she wouldn't try to run away he began to walk around her.

"I was thinking of... _tickling_ you to death," Elizabeta's eyes went wide with horror, making Gilbert grin as he continued: "Forcing you to tell me what happened between you and Sir I've-got-a-mile-long-stick-up-my-ass." Gilbert tried to ignore the voice inside his head when it warned him from poking the bear as Liz's eyes narrowed into a hateful glare.

"Or maybe-"

_No Gil, don't go there._

"You can make up for _that_ time?"

_Too late. You are dead, boy._

He'd come to a halt in front of her again and forced himself to hold her gaze. The look she gave him was sceptical and Gilbert felt like squirming under her stare. He felt those brilliant greens drill into his very soul. For what felt like an eternity they were positioned like that and Gilbert felt a blush threaten to make itself known on his pale skin. He was about to crack a joke about how he was just kidding when Elizabeta finally moved. She unfolded her arms and stood up, their bodies so close he could feel the warmth radiant from her. He felt how his eyes kept shifting from her eyes to her lips and back again. When she spoke it was no more than a loud whisper.

"So if I make up for _that_ time, you'll let me go?"

Somehow Gilbert felt like it was a trick-question, but his brain was in such a mess that all he could do was nod.

_Yes. I'll let you go. I'll do anything. Just _do _it already._

As if she could read his mind she finally leaned in, tilting her head up slightly. The kiss was nothing like you see in movies, but it meant everything to Gil in that very moment. Her warm lips, closed and pressed against his. He couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It probably lasted longer than what was necessary for making up for his bad childhood memory, but it was still over far too soon. He'd just been about to move his arms to wrap them around her when she pulled back.

"There," she said quietly. Gilbert opened his eyes again and what met him wasn't what he had expected. He thought she might have been sporting a teasing smile or maybe look a bit irritated. But the look on her face was one of confusion and...sadness?

She stepped back and grabbed her bag off a table.

"Don't think Arthur and Alfred want us here when they come out," she said over her shoulder before exiting the shop door.

Gilbert was left staring after her for a moment, his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened, before he too left - walking in the opposite direction of the Hungarian. His hands pocketed deep and shoulders hunched.

_Well, fuck this shit._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh noes, what is that? A chapter with no usuk in a usuk-fic?! :O Gomen, to those who disapprove of this, I just felt it would be nice to have a follow up on the whole shit-we-walked-in-on-them-I-might-be-turned on/scarred for life. :)**

**Again, this is self edited so please point out my mistakes. :)**

**Btw, I reply to all the reviews I get but most of you I'm not sure if you actual get my pm's. So if you don't, this is to tell you that I appreciate every one of your comments and ideas and that it's not because I ignore you that you get no reply. **

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mooom," Alfred whined, embarrassed, into his phone, earning a snicker from Mathias who was casually showing off some skills with a football (well, to him it was a soccer ball).

_"Don't you 'mom' me. I'm just asking when your dad and I get to meet this new guy."_

"But I never even mentioned that I had a new boyfriend."

_"Oh, so there __**is**__ one?"_

Alfred face-palmed. Damn this woman. She always knew everything about him! Even when he was a kid she would always know when he had done something and hadn't told his dad and her about it. It didn't matter what kind of things - she would always know.

_"Are you still there, honey?"_

"Yeah," he confirmed.

_"Alright, tell me everything about him."_

Alfred sighed.

"Mom, can we please stop this? I don't wanna talk about it over the phone," was the only excuse he could find to stop her from bothering him. A very bad excuse.

_"Alright, I'll come visit you tomorrow then we can talk all about it."_

...

"W-what?"

_"Your dad is busy but I'll pop by and we can chat all about your boyfriend."_

The volume on the phone must have been loud, because apparently Mathias had heard what she'd said and was now cracking up and totally messing up a football trick.

"Can you please stop that?" Alfred exclaimed at both the Dane and his mom. "Mom, I'm not some fifteen-year-old girl in love for the first time."

He could hear his dad laugh on the other end followed by his mom scolding her husband for teasing. Great, he was on speaker.

"Look, I don't mind you visiting tomorrow. And I don't mind talking about Arthur." His mom cheered while his dad snickered and made some comment about Arthur's name.

"But I don't want ya to make a big deal about it. Because it's not," he lied - earning another snicker from Mathias.

_"Alright, honey. I'll be there around noon. Love ya. Oh! And say hi to Mathias from me."_ Wha- How did she?

Mathias heard her and shouted: "Hi Mrs. J! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. What about you, angel? And how's your dad?"

They continued to shout pleasantries at each other - making Alfred go deaf. It was like this every time. For some reason his mom absolutely loved Mathias and had more than once tried to play matchmaker between them. Which was like _really _weird. They might both be into guys but there was no attraction between them _whatsoever_. It would have felt like incest if they had ever tried to hook up. Besides, Mathias had been with Lukas for as long as Alfred had known him and those two lovebirds went way back. When they were all done he ended the call with a small: "Yeah, love you too, mommy."

"So are you going to let your mom meet Arthur tomorrow?" Mathias asked as they left the park.

"Eh, that was not the plan, no." Alfred answered with a small frown.

"Why not? It's not often your mom is in town and you and Arthur have already been going out for what, three months now?"

"Yeah, guess you are right. But-" Alfred trailed off. It wasn't like he didn't want to introduce his boyfriend to his parents, but it was always such an awkward progress.

"Well not that it's any of my business," Mathias said with a shrug. Alfred shrugged as well. He didn't quite know how to feel about it.

"Nah man, it's cool. And you're right. I have been dating Arthur for more than three months now and-" again he trailed off, worrying on his lower lip. The Dane didn't say anything, letting his friend come to terms with whatever his brain and heart argued about.

"Fuck man, I don't know what to do," Alfred sighed. "I mean, I..."

"You are in so much love with Arthur and you are afraid that the he isn't quite there yet with you, so you are afraid how he will react to meeting you mom, is that it?"

Alfred nodded.

"Well fuck it. First off, that guy is so into you. Second, don't say anything to Arthur. Just bring you mother to the café."

Alfred chuckled darkly. "Yes. I'm sure that will work out just great."

"Well why shouldn't it? If you tell Arthur beforehand that he is going to meet your mom, he'll probably make a huge fuss about it. But if you just let them visit, he won't have time for worrying," the Dane explained with another shrug. Alfred hummed and nodded in response. It could work. Maybe.

"If he flips shit on me when she leaves, I'm gonna hunt down ya sorry ass."

Mathias grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Deal, though I want to be there when they meet."

Alfred just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh great, bet Gil will be there as well."

* * *

The next day Alfred had gone to pick up his mom by the bus station, a ten minute walk from his apartment and a twenty minute walk to the Café. When his mom emerged from the bus, he couldn't help but smile and wave happily at her. She was as beautiful as ever in her yellow and green summer dress. There was no way of telling that she was a farmer's wife in her late forties. Her blonde hair bounced in curls just above her shoulders as she made her way over and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He really had missed her.

"Alfred dear, you are squishing me," she laughed and kissed his cheek when he finally pulled away. She smiled at him and petted his hair.

"Look at you. All tanned, tall and happy-looking."

"I'm always tanned, tall and happy-looking," he grinned. His mother smiled a small knowing smile.

"Yeah, but I bet it's that Arthur guy who is making you glow like that."

Alfred made a flustered noise. "W-what? I'm not glowing?"

"Oh honey, you might not see it but as a mother-"

"You see and hear everything," Alfred finished for her. "Yeah, I've noticed."

His mother laughed and placed her hand by the crook of his elbow as they began to walk.

"Now tell me, who is this Arthur?" She soon said. Who's Arthur? Couldn't she have asked something a bit more simple? There was no way you could explain everything about Arthur from just one question.

"Eh, could you break that question down into smaller and less complicated matters?" He said with an awkward chuckle. Again, his mom smiled knowingly, like she totally knew something he didn't.

"Sure, hon." She tapped a finger against her chin for a moment, as she thought about her question. The sun was shining brightly and though Alfred knew he was about to be interrogated, he still enjoyed walking with his mother.

"What does he look like?"

"He is short." Arthur would slap him if that was the only thing he said, so he hurried to continue: "And blond. Ehm. He's got these really green and very beautiful eyes. And when he smiles his dimples shows. He doesn't tan easily but after being out in the sun his freckles show." Alfred smiled shyly at his mother as she giggled softly.

"I'm surprised you say he is blonde. Thought you mostly went for dark haired boys," she mused.

"Yeah, it sure seemed like that before, huh? I dunno mom. He's really good looking, sure. But there is so much more to him than looks."

"Tell me."

"I can totally be myself around him. Like, he doesn't mind me talking about geeky stuff, ya know? I can tell him whatever I feel like and he'll actually listen and ask questions. Not just because he is polite, but because he truly wants to hear what I have to say."

"And he doesn't get annoyed with you when you go on about video games or your superhero movies?"

"Nope."

"Wow, that's more than I could ever accomplish," she laughed. Alfred smiled brightly.

"So what is he doing at the moment? Is he studying as well? Did you meet at your school?"

"Ehm. About that. There is something about his age."

"What? Oh no. Alfred, he is not like, sixteen or something and that is why he doesn't mind talking about superheroes? Sorry hon, I have nothing against him. But you should know better. That age-gap is a bit big at your age."

"W-what? N-no! Mom! Stop!" Alfred interrupted her and she fell quiet, but raised an eyebrow to show she expected an explanation.

"Jeez mom, where did that come from? No, Arthur is not sixteen. He is twenty-seven and owns a café, which is also where I met him," he hurried to explain, carefully watching his mothers face as she took in the new information. Especially because she'd just mentioned how age-gaps were not good when he's only twenty.

"Oh," she said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Alfred repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm relieved that he isn't sixteen, sorry 'bout that by the way," she mumbled under her breath before continuing. "But it is still a seven years age-gap." She fell silent for a moment and Alfred worried on his lips.

"Oh well!" She suddenly said. "There is an eight year age gap between your dad and I, so it's not like I'm one to talk. Anyway, you are saying he owns a Café? How exciting! That means he can cook," she chirped and hugged Alfred's arm closer. Alfred laughed. His mom was so easygoing.

"Ish. He can bake but his cooking skills are really bad for some reason. Don't ask me how that can be," Alfred smirked and his mother shot him a questioning look.

"But yes, he is the owner of a café and actually-" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was thinking we could go over there today and ya know, say hi to him."

His mother stopped on her tracks forcing Alfred to do the same. When he looked down at her, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Ehm, mom? Ya alright?"

A moment after and his mothers face broke into a huge smile and started jumping up and down, clapping her delicate hands.

"Oh my God, Alfred! Really? We are gonna meet him? Oh my God. This is sooo exciting! I can't wait! Are we going there now?"

"Woah, mom!" Alfred laughed, though her behaviour was a bit embarrassing and people nearby turned their heads to look at them. "Shh. Please calm down." He put an arm around her shoulder to make her continue to walk.

"Yes, we are going to visit him and the Café is actually just around the corner, BUT-" he said, as his mother went back to clapping her hands in excitement. "I want you to calm down first. There is no way you are my mother if you behave like that. I'm gonna call you crazy cat lady or something if you continue." And like nothing had happened his mother calmed down, straightened out non-existing wrinkles in her clothes and placed a small smile in her face.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh and his mom's mask cracked a bit when she grinned back.

"Thank you. Now, follow me."

They reached the cafe and his mother squeezes his hand once before falling back and letting her son walk through the door first.

The bell above the door chimed and he felt his smile widened at seeing Arthur. The Brit was currently serving a costumer by the till and Alfred and his mother waited by the door. When the costumer left Arthur looked up and smiled when he saw Alfred.

"Hello, love." He said as he made his way around the long glass till. Then he saw the woman standing beside Alfred and he cocked his head a bit.

"And who might this be?" He asked with a small smile, though the knowing look in his eyes made Alfred sure that he had already guessed it. Nevertheless he gestured between them.

"Arthur, this is my mother. Mom, this is Arthur."

"Oh, you didn't mention anything about bringing you mother? What a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Arthur wiped his hands in his apron and extended his hand.

"Oh how polite. And Alfred, you didn't even mention he was British! But please, Amber is just fine," she smiled, though Alfred could see she was doing her best not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"English, actually. And Amber it'll be then," Arthur smiled.

"Oh hey Mrs. J!" Mathias exclaimed as he and Gilbert emerged from the back of the shop. "Lovely as always, I see," he said with a grin and gave her a hug. "Mathias, darling! How are you, dear?" Amber laughed as she returned his hug.

"I'm great, though I miss your cooking," he admitted with a mock-sad look.

"And who is this?" Gilbert asked as he strolled up to them. "Alfred's sister I presume?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"Dude, don't."

But Gilbert ignored him and flashed his mother a charming smile instead. Amber looked at him in surprise, taking in his albino features before turning to Alfred slightly.

"And who might this charming young man be?"

But oh, Gilbert needed no one to introduce him. Instead he grabbed Amber's hand and said: "Gilbert Beilschmidt m'lady, at your service," before bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Oh my," Amber giggled.

"Dude, not cool," Alfred murmured as he snapped his mother's hand away from his lousy friend and guided her further into the café.

Arthur looked rather amused thought he was still rolling his eyes at Gilbert.

"Smooth Gilbert, now please go and get those ingredients."

"Sure thing boss." Then the German stopped on his tracks.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Eh. Will Liz be in today?"

"No, she won't be here for the next couple of weeks. She went to Europe to visit some family. Why? Thought she'd already told you that?"

Gilbert pocketed his hands and shrugged.

"Nah, haven't heard a thing. Never mind." He answered, mumbling something else under his breath before walking out the door. The three young men shared a worried look, Amber completely oblivious to what had happened.

"I'm going to go check on him," Mathias said to them as Amber went to check out all the pastries. "See ya around Mrs J." Alfred's mom waved distractedly at him, still staring at the cakes in awe. Mother like son apparently.

When the Dane had left Alfred pulled Arthur into a one-armed hug and kissed his hair. "So what are you going to do with Liz gone? I mean, I know it can be pretty busy still."

Arthur leaned into his touch before answering: "It shouldn't be a problem. Heracles is back at work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, the Greek dude. Damn, haven't seen him in like...eh forever?"

"Nope, he went to Greece for a month with his mum. Anyway, couldn't you have given me a heads up about your mother coming?"

Alfred looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. She called yesterday and suddenly wanted to visit me and… yeah. Is it all right? I haven't scared you off or somthin'?"

"Scared me off?"

"Ya know, with the whole 'meeting a parent' thing."

Arthur laughed softly.

"No love, not at all. Well, not yet at least. Haven't really had the chance to speak to her properly yet." Arthur then turned and walked up behind the till.

"Can I get you anything, Amber? Tea? Coffee? A pastry? Or five?" He chuckled when Alfred joined his mother in staring at the food through the glass.

Alfred and his mother spent the next couple of hours in Cafe Faé. Alfred smiled at how easily his mother and boyfriend communicated. He put his cheek into his hand as he watched the animated movements Amber made as she told Arthur stories from when he was still a kid. He turned his gaze to Arthur who was trying to keep his fits of giggles from escalating and wiping happy tears from his eyes.

Alfred smiled and felt his heart melt.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Look at dis fucker - uploading so soon with such a long chapter as well. Oh my. Do not get used to it though, won't happen often, with me working 37-47 hours a week and shit.**

**Beta'ed by: Moonlit Dark (Thanks, love)**


End file.
